Centre des Opérations Spéciales
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Cinq nouvel agents de liaisons sont affectés au Shield, l'un d'entre eux attend impatiemment que l'une des équipes appel. Relations a distance sont a l'honneur. Hawksilver, stucky, et autre couple en background.
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà une petite fic , ça devait être un os. Le thème était. Un agent de liaison tombe amoureux d'un agent de terrain qu'il n'a jamais vu. Enjoy it.

**Titre:** centre des opérations spéciales..

**Perso principaux **: Pietro maxmimoff, Clint Barton, James Barnes, Steve Rogers, Natasha Roumanoff, Scott Lang, Wanda maxmimoff, Peter Parker, Sharon Carter.

**Pairing:** Hawksilver, Stucky, ironfrost et d'autre couple en background.

**Rating: ****k**

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

**Résumé : **Cinq nouvel agents de liaisons sont affectés au Shield, l'un d'entre eux attend impatiemment que l'une des équipes appel. Relation a distance sont a l'honneur. Hawksilver, stucky, et autre couple en background.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

**Pietro**/_Clint_/Bucky/autre.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Centre des opérations spéciales

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

_**Nuit de vendredi 2 a samedi 3 janvier 2016**_

Je suis face au téléphone, je souris, j'ai hâte que l'agent Barton l'appel, enfin appel le QG, cela fait trois mois que je suis assigné ici. Je suis agent de liaison. Je suis le lien entre toutes les équipes parties en mission et la maison mère. Nous sommes plusieurs à être a ce poste. Il y a ma sœur jumelle Wanda, l'agent Parker, l'agent Lang et l'agent Carter. Nous avons trois équipes en mission d'infiltration en ce moment. L'agent Laufeyson et L'agent Strange, l'agent Romanoff et L'agent Rogers, et l'agent Barnes et l'agent Barton. Ils sont tenus de nous appeler tous les jours, et d'appeler également en cas de nécessité. On se relaye tout les jours. Aujourd'hui je suis de nuit. Il n'est que 18h, mais j'ai vraiment hâte qu'il appelle, il le fait toujours.

Je n'ai jamais vu l'agent Barton, j'ai bien tenté de le chercher sur internet, mais il est discret, son identité est censé être secrète, alors aucune image de lui n'est à ma disposition, je ne sais pas grand chose sur lui, je connais que le son de sa voix, c'est quelqu'un de réfléchi, doux, très patient, et très agréable.

Je me souviens de la première fois où je l'ai eu au bout de fil, j'avais aimé sa voix, il ne m'avait presque rien dit ce jour là. Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai eu affaire a son binôme, et je dois dire qu'il n'est pas aussi agréable que Clint. Clint c'est le prénom de l'agent de Barton, il me l'a dit au bout de quelque appel.

Au départ, il devait juste informer le centre que tout allait bien et que la mission suivait son cours, mais après plusieurs appel, nos conversations ont commencé a changer. C'était moins protocolaires, moins professionnelle, plus personnel. Maintenant qu'il connait mon cycle de roulement, il s'arrange pour m'appeler quand je suis de service, s'il n'est pas occupé. Il y a un décalage horaire entre lui et nous, il est 2h du matin à Moscou, ici, il n'est encore que 18h. Les locaux vont commencer à se vider, et je serais seul dans cette aile de ce bâtiment.

Je commence par regarder si tous les binômes ont été appelé aujourd'hui, je vois que les deux autres équipes ont déjà donnés signe de vie. Je souris en pensant que Sharon ma laissé le plaisir d'appeler Clint. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas l'empleur de mes sentiments, elle sait que je m'entend bien avec Clint. En attendant son appel, je vérifie toute les entrées et sorties dans ce secteur. Je valide le pointage, et vérifie par caméra que les agents correspondant bien aux cartes magnétique entrées.

Il est 21h, et je commence a lire les rapports des agents en missions, puis les rapports d'incident sur la journée, en ce qui concernent les accès au bâtiment. Il est maintenant 23h et toujours pas d'appel, ça commence a m'inquiéter. Je suis pas du style a paniquer en règle général, ma sœur le serait, moi non, il faut toujours qu'il y ait un stressé et un zen chez les jumeaux, le zen c'est moi, mais j'avoue que ça m'inquiète de ne pas recevoir cet appel. Clint est en mission d'infiltration au sein d'une organisation de malfrat très dangeureux, et j'ai peur que sa couverture a lui et a l'agent Barnes ne soient découverte. Je regarde l'heure et le jour de leur dernier appel, c'était la veille a 19h, il avait eut affaire a Lang, moi j'étais de repos.

23h30. Ça fait plus de 30h qu'on a aucunes nouvelles deux, ça m'angoisse. Le téléphone sonne tout a coup, j'ai peur de décrocher bizarement maintenant.** "****Allô****."**

_**-**__ Hello sweety._

**\- Clint! Putain, tu m'a fais peur. **

**\- **_Peur? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?_

**\- Il se passe qu'il est 23h30.**

**-**_ Ah, oh, désolé, on s'est levé tard, m'enfin, il n'est que 7h30 ici. Tu tes vraiment inquiété ?_

**\- Oui.**

_**-**__ Je suis désolé, on a été invité à dîner hier, on est rentré vers 0h00. _

**\- Ah.. d'accord... **

_**-**__ Tout va bien, pour la mission, tout est ok, d'ailleur ce soir, on a rendez vous au casino. _

**\- D'accord. **

**-**_A 23h. Tu notes?_

**\- Ah euh oui. Donc rien à signaler, rendez vous au casino a 23h, avec qui?**

**-**_ Marcoff_

**\- D'accord. C'est la dernière ligne droite alors.**

**-**_J'espère, ça commence a faire long. J'ai hâte de rentrer. _

**\- Moi aussi, enfin, je... Oui c'est long. **

Un long silence s'invite dans la conversation, je me mords la lèvre nerveusement, je cherche un sujet de conversation et reprend.

**\- Comment va Barnes?**

_\- Il va bien, il râle toujours , il grogne, c'est signe que tout va bien. Du coup, je sais pas si je pourrais t'appeler tout de suite demain. Ne t'inquiètes pas d'accord._

**\- Je suis désolé, je panique jamais normalement, mais la..**_**.**_

_**-**__ C'est bien toi demain matin, enfin demain soir pour toi. _

**\- Oui, oui. **

_**\- **__Bucky se réveille, je l'entend râler dans la chambre. Je vais devoir aller le sauver je crois. _

**\- Tu t'ennuies jamais avec lui. **

**-**_C'est sûr, c'est un sacré gaillard, il n'y a personne qui arrive a le supporter, hors mis moi et peut être Natasha Romanoff. _

**\- T'as une botte secrète ?**

**-**_ La patience, je crois._

**\- Ça doit être ça.**

**-**_Bon, je te laisse, je vais voir Bucky. Ne t'inquiètes pas si je t'appelle pas demain, d'accord? _

**\- C'est Carter qui reprend le relais a 6h.**

_**-**__ Daccord, Bien, je t'embrasse Pietro, peut être a demain. _

**\- D'accord à demain.**

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

_**Nuit de samedi 3 au dimanche 4 janvier 2016**_

Il est 13h lorsque je me lève, je passe vite fait sous la douche, je mange un peu, puis pars courir un peu. Le sport est ma passion, je pourrais courir pendant des heures. Au début de mon intégration au Shield, j'aspirais être en entraînement, on a que deux jours d'entraînement sur dix, c'est peu, mais pratiquement tous les agents font du sport pendant leurs repos. Depuis que j'ai rencontré Clint, enfin que nos conversations commencent a dérivées, j'aspire être d'astreinte. Avant j'aimais seulement les jours d'entraînement, et maintenant, j'attend impatiemment pour ette d'astreinte au centre d'opération spécial. Il est déjà 17h00, je n'ai pas beaucoup couru aujourd'hui, mais il faut encore que je prenne ma douche et prépare mon repas de ce soir.

La douche prise et mon déjeuner préparé, je file aux écoutes. C'est l'agent Carter qui est de service de jour. Elle me sourit doucement, puis me brief sommairement. "J'ai eu des nouvelles de Romanoff et Rogers, Laufeyson et Strange. Pas de nouvelle de Barnes et Barton."

\- Ah... Dis je seulement.

\- Mouais. Dit elle en souriant largement. "Romanoff et Rogers sont peut être de retour, ils attendent confirmation."

\- D'accord.

\- Bon allez, bon courage a demain.

\- A demain.

Je m'installe souriant en pensant que Clint ne l'a pas appelé elle, je déchante lorsque je me souviens qu'il avait rendez vous au casino. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé et espère qu'il m'appelera tout de même. Comme tous les soirs, je lis le rapport du jour, puis vérifie les accès et les laissez passer. Le temps va être long aujourd'hui.

Outre de prendre des nouvelles des agents de mission longue ou loingtaine, on a aussi des agents d'astreinte, de jour et de nuit. Ils peuvent nous appeler s'ils ont un soucis, ou quoique se soit d'autre. Je consulte la liste des agents en mission. Il y'a 3 équipes parties en mission. Je les contacte pour faire passer le temps.

**\- Delta pour le cos. Annonce ai-je**.

\- Faucon, Ras, l'objectif est atteint, on se prépare à rentrer_**. **_

**\- Bien reçu faucon. Fin de communication. **

J'appelle la seconde équipe.

**\- India pour le cos. Tout va bien?**

_**\- **_Choicemaker, tout va bien ici. Red swan a neutralisé trois individus, on recherche toujours le quatrième.

**\- Tenez nous informé India. **

\- India, Bien reçu, fin de communication.

J'appelle ensuite la troisième.

**\- Kilo pour le cos.**

_**-**_ Golden hope, la mission s'avère plus difficile, nous aurions peut être besoin de renforts.

**\- D'accord, j'envoie la Delta, fin de communication.**

Je rapelle la première équipe celle de la vision et du faucon, une des meilleurs équipes du Shield, enfin la quatrième.

**\- Delta pour le cos, kilo a besoin de votre aide. **

_**-**_ Delta, pour le cos, bien reçu.

**\- Coordonnées. Quatre, zéro, degré, trois, unité ,virgule, trois, sept. November. Sept, quatre degré, unité, trois, virgule, trois, six, whisky.**

\- Vision, bien reçu, on y va, fin de communication.

La Delta partie rejoindre la kilo, j'appelle la dernière équipe en mission.

**\- Lima pour le cos. **

\- Cos, ici Bloom, on vient d'arriver sur les lieux, communication dans 30 minutes.

**\- Quicksilver pour Lima, bien recu. Je vous rappel. **

Et voilà, c'est ce genre de conversation que j'ai avec les équipes. Au départ avec Clint c'était pareil, je souris en me souvenant de notre toute première conversation.

**.**

* * *

**03/09/15**

**{ - Bravo pour le cos.**

_\- Hawkeye, pour le cos. On vient d'investir les lieux. Par grand chose a dire, si ce n'est qu'il fait -13 et qu'on se les pelle. _

**\- Quicksilver pour Hawkeye, bien reçu. Fin de communication. }**

**.**

**07/09/15**

**{ - Bravo pour le cos, nous n'avons pas reçu de vos nouvelles. **

\- Winter soldier, pour le cos, on a rien a dire. Fin de communication. }

**.**

**18/09/15**

**{ - Bravo pour le cos, où en êtes vous?**

**-**_ Hawkeye, pour le cos, la mission se présente bien, on est entré en contact avec les prontagonistes. _

**\- Bien reçu, fin de communication.}**

**.**

**30/09/15**

_{ - Bravo, pour le cos, on a des infos a vous faire parvenir._

**\- Le cos, Quicksilver, j'écoute. **

**-**_ On a découvert une planque. Je vous envoie les coordonnées, vous notez ?_

**\- Allez y Hawkeye. **

_\- Kilo, uniforme, Lima, alpha, kilo, Oscar, Victor, stop, papa, écho, Romeo, écho, uniforme, Lima, Oscar, Victor, stop, quinze, dix, et cinq, stop, Mike, Oscar, sierra, kilo, Victor, alpha, unité, deux, neuf, six, deux, six. C'est noté ?_

**\- C'est noté Hawkeye, bonne journée.**

**-**_A vous aussi, fin de communication. }_

**.**

**01/10/15**

**{ -** Bravo pour le cos.

**\- Hawkeye?**

**-** Non.

**\- Oh, Winter soldier. Comment ça se passe?**

**-** Ras, fin de communication.}

**.**

**07/10/15**

**{ - Le cos pur bravo, vous n'avez toujours pas donné signe de vie.**

_**\- **__Hawkeye, tout va bien, on a pas vu l'heure. _

**-**_** D'accord, rien à signaler?**_

_**-**__ Euh... Non, rien à a signaler. C'est vous Quicksilver?_

**\- C'est moi, oui. **

**-** _Désolé pour mon binôme, il est un peu hargneux._

**\- C'est rien Hawkeye. **

**-**_ Salut, a demain._

**\- A demain.}**

**.**

**10/10/15**

**{ -**_ Hawkeye pour Quicksilver._

**\- Hawkeye pour Quicksilver? Carrément. **

**-**_ Beh oui, comment ça va?_

**\- Euh c'est a moi de vous posez la question. **

-_ Et bien, je vais bien _

**\- D'accord. **

-_ On se dit à demain?_

**\- Euh... Je suis de repos.**

\- _Ah.. bon, Ben a plus tard alors._

**\- A plus tard. Hawkeye.**

\- _Clint, je m'appelle Clint._

**\- D'accord, Clint. Fin de communication.}**

**.**

**17/10/15**

**{ - Clint?**

\- _Quicksilver?_

**\- C'est moi.**

-_ Tout va bien, la mission suit son cours. On a pas trop avancé en fait._

**\- D'accord. **

**-**_ J'appellerai demain. _

**\- Ok, **

**-** _A plus Quicksilver _

**\- Euh, Pietro, moi, c'est Pietro.**

_\- A demain Pietro._

**\- A demain Clint. Fin de communication.}**

.

* * *

Je sursaute lorsque le téléphone sonne, j'avais presque oublié de rappeler unité Lima**. "Lima?"**

\- Bloom, on vient d'arriver, tout est en place, notre interlocuteur est là. Rien a signaler.

\- **D'accord Lima, fin de conversation. **

Je soupire en regarda l'heure, la nuit va être vraiment longue, et je n'ai rien qui me fait patienter. Clint m'a prévenu qu'il ne m'appelerai peut être pas, je m'emmerde royalement. Je ferme les yeux et me replonge dans nos anciennes communication.

* * *

**.**

**20/10/15**

_{ - La bravo pour le cos.) _

**\- Le cos, Quicksilver, comment ça va?**

\- _Ça va bien, la mission suit son cours, tout va bien a la maison?_

**\- Tout va bien, oui, tout est sous contrôle. **

**-**_ Des nouvelles de black Widows?_

**\- Black widows? Euh.. elle n'est pas de service, là, tout va bien.**

\- _Tant mieux. Bon, allez je vous laisse Quicksilver. _

**\- Salut Hawkeye, fin de communication.}**

**.**

**21/10/15**

**{ -**_ Hawkeye pour Quicksilver. _

**\- Oh! comment tu sais que c'est moi.**

_\- J'ai calculé._

**\- Ah, comment se passe la mission? **

**-** _Tout se passe bien, on gère avec Bucky. _

**\- Tant mieux, **

**-**_ On est sur la bonne voie. Bon, je vais aller me coucher, a plus tard Pietro. _

**\- A plus tard Clint, fin de communication. }**

**.**

**26/10/15**

**{ - Cos pour bravo. **

**-**_ Bravo pour cos, Pietro c'est toi?_

**\- Oui.**

_\- Comment ça va? Qu'est ce qu'il t'ai arrivé, ça fait longtemps que tu m'as pas appelé. _

**\- Tu t'es inquiète.**

**-** _Non, mais j'étais surpris._

**\- J'étais en repos.**

**-**_ 4 jours?_

**\- J'ai été malade aussi.**

\- _Ah... Ça va mieux?_

**\- Oui, ça va mieux. ... Alors cette mission.**

-_ Tout se déroule bien, ça commence a être long quand même. _

**\- Je me doute. bon, je vais te laisser aller te coucher, il doit être tard chez toi. **

-_ A demain Pietro._

**\- A demain Clint.}**

**.**

**30/10/15**

{ - Bravo!

**\- Euh... Le cos... tout va bien ?**

\- Hawkeye, ton pote.

-_ Salut, comment tu vas?_

**\- Ça va, et... Et vous? **

**-**_ On va bien, enfin moi je vais bien, mais ça commence a être long, James commence a ne plus supporter les russes. _

**\- Ah... D'accord.**

**-** _C'est pas contre toi tu sais, qu'il est grognon, il est toujours comme ça. _

**\- Ça ira mieux quand vous serez rentrés. **

_**-**__ J'espère bien, parce que je voudrais pas être sa première victime._

**\- T'es sérieux? Tu penses qu'il en est capable.**

_\- Mais non je plaisante. Au fait, tu es originaire d'où? Enfin je veux dire, ton accent, c'est slave non?_

**\- Je suis sokovien.**

**-**_ Ah et Elle est de ta famille Scarlet witch._

**\- Oui, c'est... C'est ma sœur. **

\- _Oh, c'est vrai?_

**\- Oui.**

\- _Grande ou petite?_

**\- J'ai bien envie de dire petite... Je suis né 12 minutes avant elle.**

\- _C'est ta jumelle?_

**\- Oui. **

-_ Cool, je connais pas de jumeau, tu es le premier._

**\- Ah... **

**-**_ Bon... Je vais te laisser Bucky m'attend pour faire ses courses. _

**\- D'accord **

_\- A demain Pietro _

**\- A demain, Clint, fais attention à toi.}**

.

* * *

Le téléphone sonne et le fait sursauter a nouveau. "Delta, pour cos, on se prépare à rentrer."

**\- Quicksilver, bien reçu, fin de communication. **

Il est déjà 0h, ou plutôt, seulement 0h. Il est 8h du matin à Moscou. Je me doute que Clint doit dormir, s'il n'a pas été découvert. La mission touche à sa faim, et de ce fait l'étau se resserre sur l'unité bravo.

Je squatte le cos en attendant que Clint m'appelle ou a défaut queil soit l'heure de la fin de service, c'est long et a 5h, les espoirs s'envolent de l'avoir a bout de fil. Ce n'est pas là première fois qu'il ne m'appelle pas moi, mais a vrai dire, j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je ne sais pas comment on peut qualifié notre relation, mais il est vrai qu'elle est de plus en plus ambiguë. Le téléphone sonne a 5h50, j'ai le cœur qui bat a tout rompre.

_\- Hello Sweety c'est moi._

**\- T'as réussi a m'appeler. **

_\- On s'est pas encore couché. Ça a bien bougé. On a rencontré plein de gens. Là, on à tend le taxi, je préfère pas en parler a bord, tu comprend?_

**\- Oui. **

_\- Le taxi est là. Je dois te laisser, je tiendrais au courant l'agent qui te remplace d'accord._

\- Barton!

\- _J'arrive Bucky. J'embrasse Pietro, je t'appelle dès que je peux. Ciao._

Je raccroche le cœur lourd, ça m'inquiète cette histoire. J'espère que Scott sera attentif. Je prépare mes affaires, et attend Lang.

\- Lang!

\- Maximoff. Ça va pas?

\- La bravo, ils ont eu plein d'info, mais elle pouvait rien me dire de vive voix, elle va te rappeler.

\- D'accord.

\- C'est pas une plaisanterie Scott, note bien tout. Si leur arrive quoique se soit parce qu'

\- T'inquiète, je prendrais soin de ton chouchou. Le rouge me monte aux joues, je fais semblant de vérifier que j'ai tout pour l'esquive. Je m'en vais directement dans ma piaule.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pietro**/_Clint_/Bucky/autre.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Centre des opérations spéciales

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 02

_**.**_

_**Dimanche 4 janvier 2016. **_

Je suis de repos aujourd'hui, il est 13h lorsque j'ouvre les yeux. Une douche rapide et un muffin, puis je pars courir. Le sport m'aide a extérioriser, j'ai pas envie de réfléchir à Clint, il faut que je l'occulte de mon cerveau pendant les jours de repos sinon je vais devenir barge. Ma sœur me rejoint dehors alors que je finis mes étirements.

\- Comment ça va frérot? Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux, je m'effondre sur le sol.

\- Ça va. Tu bosse ce soir? Demande ai-je sans la regarder mais elle relève mon visage.

\- Oui... Ça va pas milacík... Me susurre t'elle.

\- Clint n'a pas eu le temps de me dire quoique se soit. Ça craint. Ça devient tendu sa mission. Tu me préviens si t'as des nouvelles? Elle me sourit tendrement.

\- Je t'appelle dès qu'il le fait. Mais tu sais, il va peut être pas m'appeler, il appelera peut-être demain. Suppose t'elle.

\- Il a appelé Scott, enfin normalement il devait l'appeler. Dis-je en me relevant.

\- Je l'appelerai, a quelle heure il est levé ?

\- Tu peux appeler à partir de 22h, il sera 6h, il devrait être réveillé.

\- Bon, je vais aller préparer mes affaires. Tu amènes mon repas? Me demande t'elle.

\- Si tu veux. Souffle ai-je sans conviction.

\- Viens vers 22h. Me dit-elle accompagnée d'un clin d'œil.

Je souris alors que ma sœur repart. Je passe sous la douche, puis rejoins les autres en salle de pause. Peter joue aux jeux vidéos avec Wilson et Cunningham, je m'incruste avec eux, puis Carter nous rejoint, ainsi que Scott qui a fini son service. Avant même qu'il s'installe, je l'interroge. "Alors? T'as des news de la bravo?"

\- Ils sont entrés en contact avec des tas de mafieux. Ça se passe bien, mais ils sont naze. Ajoute t-il en s'asseyant enfin.

\- D'accord. Il a dit qu'il rappelait ? Lui retourne ai-je.

\- Il? Soulève t'il.

\- La bravo, elle t'a dit qu'elle allait rappeler? Rebondis-je, en m'installant moi aussi.

\- Barnes m'a rien dit. Ajoute t-il.

\- T'as eu Barnes? Demande ai-je.

\- Tout le monde a Barnes ! Lance Peter Parker alors que je le regarde de biais, mais Carter ajoute, elle aussi.

\- Y'a que toi qui a le droit d'avoir le moins ronchon des deux.

\- Clint n'est pas ronchon! Fut la seule chose que je réussi a retorquer, j'aurais peut-être pas dû, car Scott soulève le fait que je l'appelle par son prénom.

\- Clint? Tiens donc!

\- Euh... Et l'Alpha, ils sont revenus ou pas? Lançais-je pour changer de conversation mais ça passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de tous.

\- Comment il change de conversation. Se moque spiderman.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Ils sont revenus. Précise l'agent 13.

\- Je dois voir Nata.. Black Widows. J'arrive. Dis-je en me levant. Je file hors de la salle de pause et m'enferme aux toilettes. J'ai cœur qui bat la chamade, je suis pisté je crois. Je sais pas si je me fais un film avec Clint. Et si le cas comment il réagira lorsqu'il reviendra et que tout le monde fera ce genre de sous entendu.

Je suis remonté dans ma chambre lorsque mon téléphone sonne.

De Wanda, [Scott te cherche.]

De moi, [ Pourquoi faire?]

De Wanda, [ Pour manger, Black Widows est au réfectoire, il paraît que tu la cherchais. ]

De moi, [Dis-lui que je descends. ]

En descendant vers le réfectoire, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour engager la conversation avec Black Widows, et en même temps comme j'ai dis que je devais la voir, il faut bien jouer le jeu. Elle est en train de parler avec Captain America et Wilson dit le faucon, j'angoisse a mort. Je me sers d'abord, puis me dis que j'irais la voir après. J'ai jamais dis que c'était important. "Hey! C'est toi Maximoff?"

\- Ah! Black Widows, je suppose.

\- Tu suppose bien, Hawkeye ne vous a rien dévoilé de plus? Demande t'elle calmement, le regard perçant.

\- Euh... Sur? Bafouillais-je face a cette furie.

\- Sur moi?

\- Ah... Non... Il s'est calmé. Dis-je seulement.

\- Vous êtes de service demain?

\- Non, mais c'est ma sœur ce soir, je dois aller la voir après. Declare ai je.

\- Vous pourriez lui transmettre un message?

\- Je pourrais oui.

\- Dites-lui que s'il l'ouvre de trop, je raconterai a tous le personnel notre petit weekend ensemble a vienne. Lance t'elle en souriant pleinement.

\- D'accord.

\- Merci, bonne soirée a vous. Lance t'elle.

\- Bonne soirée a vous aussi.

Je retourne auprès de Scott, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Elle te voulait quoi Black Widows.?

\- T'occupe.

\- Ok...

Je mange avec eux, puis prépare le repas de ma soeur avant d'aller la rejoindre au cos.

\- Salut soeurette.

\- Déjà là? Clint n'est pas encore réveillé tu sais. Se moque t'elle.

\- Je sais. Quoiqu'il se lève tôt. Je l'ai déjà eu a 21h00. Dis je fièrement.

\- 5h du mat?

\- C'est arrivé qu'une fois. Je te laisse manger, je vais aller nous préparer un bon thé, et amener des friandises.

\- D'accord, a toute.

Je repars dans ma piaule et prend de quoi grignoter, puis je repasse vers le self, pour prendre un thé pour ma sœur et un chocolat chaud. Il est 21h30 lorsque je reviens.

\- Alors?

\- Il est que 21h30. Merci pour le thé. Tu devrais arrêter les friandises mon frère.

\- Mais tu pourrais plus me balancer.

\- Tu m'en veux encore pour ça?

\- Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir. En plus, a cause de ça, il m'appelle Sweety.

Ma sœur hallucine. "Sweety? Sérieux."

\- Hum hum... Et moi je l'appelle Honey..

\- Tu sais que ça veut dire mon chéri en anglais? Dit elle en froncant les yeux.

\- Je sais... Et littéralement, miel, et puis il l'est... Mon chéri... Wanda me sourit seulement, puis appel les agents en mission, moi je squatte le cos, en attendant son appel. Il est 22h, et je m'impatiente. "Appel le." Pouffais je subitement faisant sursauter ma sœur au passage.

\- Pietro... On va pas le réveiller quand même.

\- Il est réveillé.

\- Pietro... Et t'imagines si c'est Barnes! Lâche t'elle.

\- Tu veux j'appelle ? Propose ai je.

\- Démerde toi avec Barnes. Pouffe t'elle.

Je prend le combiné, Wanda m'en empêche tout de même. "Laisse , je vais l'appeler."

Wanda prend le téléphone. "Le cos pour bravo."

J'entends sa voix au téléphone et n'entend pas ce qu'il dit.

\- Je vous réveille pas au moins? Lance Wanda en me regardant méchamment.

\- ...

_-_ Bien. Et vous? Comment ça se passe?

\- ...

-Tant mieux, mon frère sera soulagé. Lâche t'elle en souriant pleinement.

\- ...

_-_ Il s'est toujours inquiété pour tout. Ajoute t'elle ensuite. Ça m'énerve qu'ils parlent de moi tout les deux.

\- Passe le moi! Lui ordonne ai je. Wanda me passe le téléphone alors que Clint lui répond.

-_ Il a l'air protecteur._

**\- Je le suis oui. Lui répondis-je. **

**-** _Pietro?_

**\- Clint. **

-_ Tu t'incrustes au cos?_

**\- Oui, j'ai un message de la part de Black Widows.**

\- _Ouh là, ça sent le roussie. _

**\- Si tu l'as balance encore une fois, elle parle a tout le monde de votre weekend ensemble a Vienne.**

\- _Là, je peux le dire. C'est une garce!_

**\- Alors il s'est passé quoi a Vienne?**

**-**_ Non... Je ne dirais rien. _

**\- Allez avoue.**

**-**_ Nope... Peut-être plus tard. _

**\- D'accord, bon, je te repasse ma soeur. **

**\- **_D'accord, je t'embrasse Sweety._

**\- Je t'embrasse aussi Honey. **

-_ Bon... Ben, je pense que tout est dit. _

\- Oui. A demain Hawkeye.

Ma sœur raccroche puis se retourne vers moi. "Vous êtes chouuuuu tous les deux."

\- Sans commentaire. Bon, allez, je vais aller me pieuter, tu fais quoi demain aprem?

\- J'ai rien de prévu.

\- Ça te dit aquagym? Propose ai+je.

\- Aquagym?

\- Ouais, faut je m'affine.

\- T'as pas un poil de graisse. Lance t'elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Hum... J'ai pris du poids.

\- Ok pour l'aquagym, mais pas avant 15h et pas plus d'une heure.

\- D'accord, a demain ma belle.

\- A demain frérot..

Des nouvelles de Clint, et je repars soulagé me pieuter.

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

_**Lundi 5 janvier 2016**_

Je me lève de bonne heure ce matin, je passe sous la douche, saute le petit déjeuner et m'en vais courir. Au bout de quelques tour, je remarque que l'agent Rogers et l'agent Wilson sont derrière moi. Ils arrivent à ma hauteur.

\- Alors, il paraît que vous avez des nouvelles de la bravo? Me demande le numéro one des agents du Shield.

\- Euh... Toute les unités en fait. Dis-je pour ma défense, je sens mes joues se cramoisirent.

\- Oui, mais apparemment, vous êtes privilégiez avec la bravo. Sous entend t'il ensuite.

\- Je... Je m'entend bien avec l'agent Barton et tout le monde a peur de l'agent Barnes. Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Barnes? Ça m'étonne a moitié. Lance l'agent Wilson en riant.

\- Passez-lui le bonjour de Steven, je vous pris. Me demande Captain America.

\- Euh.. d'accord.

\- Steven, et non Steve. Précise t'il.

\- D'accord.

\- Bonne journée agent Maximoff.

\- Bonne journée Cap, bonne journée faucon !

Je suis sur le cul, c'est la première fois que je parle avec l'agent Rogers, et je suis aussi étonné qu'il connaisse Barnes.

Une douche plus tard, et je file au réfectoire pour manger un peu. Carter et Parker sont là, je mange avec eux. Natasha me salut en passant, je lui dis que le message est passé. Elle me remercie puis s'en va.

Durant le repas, personne ne parle de Clint ou de la bravo, tant mieux, parce qu'en ce moment, je suis angoissé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'important, reste à savoir quoi.

Après le repas plutôt silencieux, les agents de l'unité golf et hôtel. Se font une partie de jeux vidéos, je squatte avec eux. L'agent Dunn et Weir s'en vont, je prends le relais et défie hôtel.

Au bout d'une vingtaines de minutes , j'ai l'honneur de défier Anthony Stark et James Rhodes, dit " Rhodey." Je mets un point d'honneur de battre a plate couture le célèbre agent Stark. Anthony Edward Stark est connu au sein de l'organisation. Outre le fait d'être un excellent agent, il est diplômé d'un t'as de truc. Beaucoup d'agent dei demandent ce qu'il fait au Shield en tant qu'agent alors qu'il pourrait faire de grandes choses bien plus passionnantes. Certains agents disent qu'il a tellement inventé de gagdet en tout genre, qu'il s'emmerde et a intégré le Shield pour pallier a son ennuie. D'autre agents soupçonnent qu'il est entré au Shield sur demande de Rhodey. D'autre encore confirment ses dires mais affirment également qu'il est resté au Shield pour les beaux yeux d'un certain agent. Moi je n'ai pas d'avis sur ça. Et quand bien même Si c'était cas, c'est bien la une belle preuve d'amour.

Il est bien 14h lorsque l'unité golf et la Charlie s'en vont, j'aperçois ma sœur aller au réfectoire, je la rejoins aussitôt. "Alors t'as eu des nouvelles?" Demande ai je aussitôt alors qu'elle se sert au self.

\- Bonjour Pietro, et non, pas de nouvelle depuis. Tout se passe bien, il te l'a dit non? Je soupire longuement, elle reprend. "Pietro... Ça va pas?"

\- Si c'est juste que. ..

\- T'as peur qui lui arrive quelque chose...

\- Ben, c'est pas une mission sans risque et vu qu'il s'approchent du but, j'ai peur que ça tourne au vinaigre. Avouais-je en grimaçant.

\- Toutes les unités sont rentrées, frérot, même Strange et Laufeyson sont de retour, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter. Me rassure t'elle.

\- Facile à dire. Marmonne ai-je. Ma sœur s'installe sur une table, je m'assois face a elle.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, moi aussi j'ai des préssentiments, mais ils ne sont pas négatifs, bien au contraire, j'ai le préssentiment que Clint va bientôt rentrer et que je te verrais encore moins qu'avant.

\- Wanda, j'essaye d'être avec toi dès que possible. Me défendis-je.

\- Je sais Piet, mais quand il sera rentré, vous serez toujours fourrés ensemble.

\- C'est pas dit .. et puis rien ne dit que ... Qu'on... Je veux dire.. Euh... Si ça se trouve, c'est juste un délire pour lui. Il est a des kilometres de ses proches et je suis son seul interlocuteur, mise a part Barnes bien sûre.

\- Oh que non, tu n'es pas son seul interlocuteur, on est 5 Pietro, mais il s'arrange toujours pour t'avoir toi, et uniquement toi.

\- Tu crois, il nous considére en couple? Lui demande ai-je.

\- Demande lui.

\- Sûrement pas!

\- Et toi? Tu te considère comme son petit ami?

\- Je... peut-être pas, petit ami, mais je l'aime bien... Je me sens si proche de lui... Je... Je l'aime bien oui.

Ma sœur me sourit seulement, commence son repas, puis on continu a parler de Clint et des autres agents. On rejoint ensuite l'aquagym, il n'y a que des filles dans le bassin, pourtant il y en a pas des masses au Shield, mais je me retrouve entouré de Wanda et de trois agent féminines.

On reste une bonne heure, puis Wanda part se préparer, moi je passe a la cafétéria pour goûter puis repart dans ma chambre.

Sur les coup de 18h, j'envoie un SMS a Wanda pour lui dire que je lui apporterais son repas. Ce fut vers 20 h que je descend chercher un plateau repas pour ma sœur . Elle est en communication avec l'écho, je m'installe a ses côtés, écoute la transmission, puis elle finit par raccrocher.

\- Tu devrais aller manger avec les autres Pietro.

\- Je préfère rester avec toi.

\- J'ai entendu dire que l'Alpha et la Delta mangent au self.

\- Et donc?

\- Et donc vision, le faucon, Captain America et black Widows seront là.

\- Et donc?

\- Et donc tu es épuisant, je pensais que tu admirais Captain America.?! Dit elle en soupirant longuement.

\- Je l'admire oui, mais entre nous, je préfère Clint.

\- Et bien justement la meilleure amie de Clint sera présente, c'est l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur lui, tu crois pas? Je me mord la lèvre, Wanda me pousse gentiment. "Allez file Pietro."

\- Tu me tiens au courant.

\- Mais, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Bon, ben, je vais à la cafétéria alors.

\- Cool, ah! Tu pourrais passer le bonjour à l'agent Bettany? Me demande t'elle.

\- La vision? Tiens donc, pourquoi Paul Bettany?

\- Fais le s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord, a toute.

\- À toute.

Ce fut le cœur lourd que je laisse ma sœur et ma seule chance de communication avec Clint et me dirige vers le self.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pietro**/_Clint_/Bucky/autre.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Centre des opérations spéciales

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 03

_**.**_

_**Lundi 5 janvier 2016. (Suite)**_

À la cafétéria, l'Alpha et la Delta sont bien là, ils sont autour de la même table, Scott, Peter et Sharon sont assis sur une autre, non loin de là. J'allais les rejoindre lorsque Rogers m'interpelle. "Agent Maximoff! Alors, vous avez passé le message?"

\- Ah euh, non, pas encore, je ne suis pas de service, mais je vais rejoindre ma sœur après, de toute façon, il n'est que 4h à Moscou, ils appelent généralement vers 22h.

\- Asseyez-vous Maximoff.

J'obéis a Black Widows, et me tourne vers Paul Bettany.

\- Ma sœur Wanda, vous passe le bonjour.

\- Oh, comment va t'elle? Me demande le blond.

\- Très bien.

\- C'est une personne remarquable et pleine d'empathie. Déclara t'il. Je suis surpris qu'il cerne aussi bien ma sœur. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils se connaissaient, si bien, je veux dire.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Leur mission se présente bien? Je sais que vous n'avez pas le droit de délivrer certaines informations mais .. Reprend Steve.

\- Oui, tout se passe bien. Ils sont sur la bonne voie. Declarais-je souriant.

\- Alors vous lui avez parler de Vienne? Le demande Black Widows.

\- Euh.. oui, il... Il avait l'air de faire la gueule. Dis-je en souriant en coin.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Lâche t'elle subitement en me tutoyant.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de Vienne? Nous demande Vision.

\- Oh, c'est entre moi et Barton. Répond t-elle.

\- Vous en avez trop dis Natasha. Déclara Captain America.

\- Ou pas assez. Relance Wilson.

\- Je voudrais pas le trahir. Ajoute t'elle.

\- Sam a raison, vous en avez pas assez dit. Dit finalement Steve.

Natasha se tourne vers Wilson, celui-ci roule des yeux. " Promit, je dirais rien."

La rousse passe sa langue contre ses lèvres, s'éclaircie la voix puis lance. "C'était au cours d'une mission. On était dans l'impasse, ça faisait déjà des mois qu'on était sur cette mission. On avait déjà établi un plan A, un plan B, un plan C, tous les plans échouaient. Il nous restait plus qu'une option. J'en avais parlé avec l'agent Barton, mais il n'était pas d'accord. On s'était un peu fâché de ce fait. Je suis allée boire un verre dans un bar pour me calmer, puis j'en ai bu un deuxième puis un troisième et là, le Shield me contact, en me félicitant d'avoir réussi la mission. Moi je comprenais pas, puis Fury a ajouté qu'il avait appelé le consulat pour libérer l'agent Barton. Donc je lui demande où il l'est et il me dit qu'il est au commissariat. Et là... quand je l'ai vu arriver." Natasha sourit en coin. "Vous l'auriez vu. Il avait exécuté le plan."

\- Qui était? Demande Steve.

\- Notre cible aimait les hommes, travestis en femme. Lance t'elle.

\- Non! Il s'est habillé en femme? Pouffe Wilson.

\- En prostituée plus exactement. Tout le monde se met a rire, Natasha reprend. "Ne riez pas... Il a sauvé notre mission."

\- Il a du cran, je pourrais pas moi. Déclara Wilson.

\- Il était plutot canon... Mini jupe, corset moulant, bas, et une paire de talon monstrueuse. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour réussir sa mission.

\- C'est quelqu'un de très loyal, notamment envers vous. Dit Steve en désignant la rousse du doigt.

La Femme acquiesce les dires de Captain America, puis nous commençons a manger tout en parlant d'autres.

Lorsqu'on a fini de manger, il est presque 21h, je rejoins quelques agents autour d'un jeux vidéos, Wilson y comprit. Je fais quelques parties avec eux, puis vais voir ma sœur.

\- Salut soeurette.

\- Salut frérot, il n'a pas encore appelé. Alors tu as appris des choses? Je pouffe de rire. "Raconte." Insiste t'elle

\- Je sais ce qui s'est passé a Vienne.

\- Ah oui? Dit. Insiste encore ma sœur.

\- Il s'était travesti en prostitué pour mener une mission a bien.

\- Sérieux?

\- Oui. Ah et vision aussi te passe le bonjour. Et il te trouve remarquable et pleine d'empathie. Je vois ma sœur rougir. "Tu m'avais jamais parlé de lui." Ajoute ai-je.

\- Tu as attendu longtemps pour m'avouer que tu tchatchais avec un agent en mission. Me rétorque t'elle.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Tu devrais profiter de ta soirée, je t'envoie un message dès qu'il appelle. D'accord?

\- D'accord.

\- Je l'embrasserai pour toi.

\- D'accord, ah, et il faut que tu dises bonjour a Bucky de la part de Steven.

\- D'accord.

\- Steven et pas Steve, apparamment, il comprendra.

\- D'accord, allez file.

Je retourne donc auprès des autres agents, Wilson est toujours là, ainsi que scott, on se fait quelques parties, puis je pars me coucher finalement.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

_**Mardi 6 janvier 2016. **_

Il est 5h lorsque mon réveil sonne, la première chose que je fais c'est de regarder mes messages. J'ai trois messages de ma sœur, mon cœur s'accélère. Pourquoi m'envoyer un message en trois fois. Que lui est-il arrivé. Je fini par lire le premier.

De Wanda, [Hello frérot, t'as bien fait de partir, il ne m'a pas joint avant 00h00. Tout va bien, ils vont bien tous les deux.]

De Wanda, [Ah, Bucky semblait très perturbé par ton message, enfin celui de Steven. Il bafouillait en disant que lui aussi, il lui passait le bonjour. Même Clint ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.]

De Wanda, [Tu penses qu'il a quelques chose entre eux? ]

Je la maudit un instant, moi qui avait peur pour ses messages. Je passe directement sous la douche et vais déjeuner.

Je prends le relais auprès d'elle a 6h. "Alors comme ça, il était perturbé Bucky?"

\- Je te jure frérot, un truc de fou. Je prend le rapport entre les mains et feuillette le compte rendu de la nuit. "Bon, je m'en vais, a cet après midi ?"

\- Tu passes?

\- Oui, j'amenerais le goûter. Je suis naze, faudra que tu demandes à quelqu'un d'autre pour ton repas de ce midi.

\- D'accord. Je demanderais à Scott. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Je m'installe une fois n'est pas coutume face au téléphone. Il est 14h a Moscou, c'est toujours possible que Clint m'appelle quand même. Je souris rien qu'à cette pensée. Je regarde l'heure d'appel de toutes les unités, ma sœur vient de le faire, alors j'ai le temps pour les appeler, je préfère m'installer tranquillement et penser a mon Clint chéri. Je ferme les yeux et me souviens de ses appels.

{**Pietro/**_Clint_/Bucky)

**.**

**05/11/15**

**{ - Quicksilver pour Hawkeye.**

-_ Salut Piet'_

**\- Salut Clint. Alors? Ça a été ?**

-_ Ouais, ça va, bien que je suis encore barbouillé._

**\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ont voulu vous empoisonné.**

_**-**__ On sait jamais, Bucky se méfie._

**\- Bucky se méfie toujours. **

**-** _C'est vrai. Après j'ai l'estomac fragile._

**\- Moi je peux avaler n'importe quoi.**

-_ T'es un gourmand ?_

**\- Hummm.. Ma sœur m'appelait bouc a chuque. **

\- _Elle est pas mal celle là. Sweety t'irait mieux. _

**\- Sweety? C'est mignon. **

_\- Je trouve aussi. _

**\- J'ai un appel, je te laisse, a plus.**

\- _Ok, a lundi.}_

**.**

**06/11/15**

{ -_ Hello._

**\- Salut..**

**-** _Oh, c'est un petit salue._

**\- Je suis claqué aujourd'hui**

**-** _Qu'as-tu fais pour être épuisé comme ça?_

**\- Du sport. **

\- _T'as eu entraînement ?_

**\- Nope, mais j'ai défié un agent sur le parcours du combattant. **

\- _Ah... Il t'a mis la raclée. _

**\- Nope, mais j'ai dû en affronter trois autres. **

\- _Tu m'étonne que tu sois naze. C'est l'heure de finir non, il est quelle heure chez toi? 5h?_

**\- Ouaip c'est ça. Tiens, au fait black Widows est sortie en opex, ça devrait durer un mois et demie deux mois.**

-_ Tiens moi au courant de sa mission tu veux bien?_

**\- Tout ce que tu voudras, Hawkeye.**

-_ Bon allez sweety, je vais te laisser, bon courage._

**\- Merci, toi aussi, a mercredi, je fais du matin, enfin du soir pour toi.**

_\- A mercredi alors. }_

_**.**_

**15/11/15**

**{ - Hello, la bravo.**

\- _Hello, le cos, comment tu vas?_

**\- Ça va, et toi la mission?**

**-**_ Tout se passe comme sur des roulettes. On a rencontre Plaskov. Vladimir Plaskov, et il doit nous présenter son associé. Demain soir. _

**\- D'accord, je note. Pas de nouvelle de l'objectif?**

**-**_ Nope pas pour l'instant. Et Natasha? Enfin black Widows, comment se passe sa mission?_

**\- Ils viennent d'arriver, je peux pas te dire où mais ça va. Et puis elle est en binôme avec Captain America. **

\- _Ça veut dire quoi ça ? _

**\- Ben c'est Captain America quoi!**

**\- **_Mais mon binôme est très bien aussi. _

**\- J'espère que tu plaisante là. **

_\- Mais non... D'accord, il est un peu taciturne et renfermé, mais c'est un bon gars, il est pro. Captain America dis-moi... Tu es fan?_

**\- Bah, faut dire que Rogers est super cool, et... Et il mène toujours ses missions a bien.**

**-**_ Mouais... Bon, je vais te laisser, je vais aller me pieuter, à demain _

**\- Je suis en entraînement demain.**

**-**_ Ah, et bien a dans 4 jours alors. Biz._

**\- Biz.}**

**.**

**19/11/15**

{ - _Hello, alors quoi de neuf?_

**\- Pas grand chose. Et toi?**

-_ Et bien la rencontre avec Plaskov c'est bien déroulé, on a pas encore vu son associé et l'objectif non plus. _

**\- D'accord, apparamment l'Alpha a appelé, et leur mission se déroule bien, ça ira plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient. **

**-** _D'accord cool. Bon, je vais aller prendre ma douche et déjeuner. _

**\- D'accord a demain. Biz. **

_\- Biz a demain.}_

**.**

**20/11/15**

**{ - Hello, Clint.**

\- C'est Barnes.

**\- Ah.. tout va bien?**

\- Tout va bien, rien de nouveau. Fin de communication.}

**.**

**25/11/15**

**{ - Bravo?**

-_ Cos?_

**\- Clint!**

_**-**__ Salut, désolé que tu ais eu Bucky, il a décroché avant moi. Alors comme ça tu es un gourmand._

**\- De quoi?**

_\- Ta sœur t'a balancé. Tu sais que les sucreries et le chocolats c'est pas super sain. Et le gras non plus d'ailleurs. _

**\- Saloperie. **

_**-**__ Hey, Oh! on ne parle pas comme ça de sa sœur. _

**\- C'est qu'une balance**

_**\- **__C'est pas une excuse... L'avantage c'est que je sais ce que tu aimes maintenant._

**\- C'est vrai. **

**-**_ Bon... Mise a part ça... On a rencontré Blizurek. Il connaît la cible mais c'est pas gagné. On espère qu'il nous présentera bientôt. _

**\- D'accord je note. **

_**-**__ Sinon toi ça va?_

**\- ca va, pas grand chose a dire. **

**-**_ Tu m'étonne. Le cos, le sport, le cos, le sport, entraînement, le cos, le sport. _

**\- C'est exactement ça. **

\- _Je me doute bien. _

**\- Bon, je vais te laisser je vais appeler l'Alpha **

_**-**__ Tu me tiens au courant. _

**\- Oui t'inquiète. Bisous a demain.**

**-**_ A demain.}_

**.**

**26/11/15**

**{ - Clint?**

_**-**__ Pietro?_

**\- Salut**

_**-**__ Salut_

**\- Alors toujours pas de rendez vous?**

-_Euh... De quel rendez vous tu parles?_

\- **Avec la cible.**

_-__ Ah! Non..._

\- **Tu pensais a quoi?**

-_ À rien... Dis, j'ai réfléchis a ton histoire de chocolat et de sucreries. _

-** Ah oui, et donc.**

-_ Je connais un endroit parfait a New York. _

**\- Donne.**

-_ Pas question, je t'y emmènerai, quand je reviendrais._

\- **Euh.. d'accord. **

\- Ok...

\- Barton!?

-_ Ah, mon super binôme m'attend pour aller manger, faudrait pas qu'il meurt de faim, je vais y aller._

-** D'accord, passe lui le bonjour.**

-_ D'accord, a demain Pietro, bisou. _

\- **Bisous.} **

.

.

Un appel me tire de mes pensées, la charlie reviens de mission.

\- Charlie pour le cos.

**\- Le cos, j'écoute.**

\- Tout est nettoyé, on peut rentrer.

**\- D'accord Charlie, bon retour a vous, fin de communication.**

Je soupire en regardant l'heure, la journée va être très longue. Je vérifie les cartes magnétiques et les pointages, puis j'envoie un message a Scott, pour qu'il m'amène un repas. Contre toute attente, c'est Steve Rogers qui me l'amène finalement. "Captain America.

\- Je vous en prie appelez-moi sStev,.

\- Euh... Ma sœur a passé le message, il vous dit bonjour aussi.

\- D'accord. Steve Rogers regarde le téléphone. Je commence a comprendre ce qui les lient.

\- Il se pourrait qu'ils rappellent, il est que 20h chez eux, c'est encore possible.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils vont appeler aujourd'hui ?

Je me mord la lèvre et me dit que oui, c'est fort possible, vu que ma sœur a insinué qu'il essaye toujours de m'appeler, moi. "Oui, c'est possible." Je le regarde debout devant le téléphone. "Asseyez-vous Steve, je vais les appeler."

Le blond sourit timidement, et je compose leur numéro.

**\- Cos pour bravo.**

_\- Sweety, comment vas-tu?_

**\- Euh.. bien... Et vous?**

_\- On va bien, alors t'as dis a Nath que c'était une vraie garce?_

**\- Euh... Non.** Je me retourne vers Steve, j'ai les mains moites.

_\- Je te raconterai Vienne un jour, face a face, ce sera mieux je crois. Pietro? _

**\- Oui.**

_\- Ça va,? _

**\- Euh oui, euh... Bucky est là?**

_\- Encore un message de la part de son amoureux secret?_

**\- Euh... Captain America est...**

_\- Gay? _

**\- À côté de moi!**

_\- Ah... Bonsoir Steve..._

\- Bonsoir Clint.

_\- Je vous passe Buck. _

**\- Je... Je vous laisse, je vais aux toilettes. **

Je sors de la pièce et vais aux toilettes, mon visage est tout rouge. Alors Captain America serait bien gay. Et Clint le savait apparamment, je souris en me rappelant qu'il avait l'air d'être légèrement jaloux quand je lui avais avoué que j'admirais Captain America. Je prend mon temps aux toilettes et les rejoins finalement.

\- Clint a raccroché, il dit qu'il vous appelera avant de dormir.

\- D'accord. Je m'installe face au téléphone.

\- Vous avez l'air proche.

\- Il est a des milles d'ici, il se sent sûrement seul.

\- Hawkeye à toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire, il s'est Jamais plaint d'être seul, enfin jusqu'ici. Bonne journée agent Maximoff.

\- Bonne journée agent Rogers. Je souffle lorsqu'il sort. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il sait que je l'ai le béguin pour Clint. Je suis mal. Je fini par manger mon plateau repas, froid, puis appelle les unités en patrouille.

Après avoir passé mes appels, j'imprime les horaires de la semaine suivante pour tout le monde, puis le téléphone sonne enfin.

_\- Sweety._

**\- Honey.**

_\- Comment tu-vas?_

**\- Je vais bien et toi****? Tu chuchotes?**

_\- Bucky dort, il est 23h. _

**\- Alors, pas de nouveau? **

_\- On est tout près du but. On a deux doigts de le coincer. _

**\- Oui, et puis j'ai cru comprendre que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour boucler tes missions.**

_\- Pourquoi tu dis ça?_

**\- Comme ça.**

_\- Non, dis._

**\- Viennes.**

_\- Elle te l'a dit... La garce. _

**\- Language. **

_\- Oh c'est bon Captain junior, _

**\- Tu savais pour eux?**

_\- Je sais qu'ils se connaissent bien. Enfin qu'ils se connaissaient bien avant que Bucky n'entre au Shield. C'est pour ça que j'ai été séparé de Nath, pour que Bucky réussisse a s'intégrer sans Steve a ses côtés. _

**\- Ils sont ensemble?**

_\- Ensemble ? Je sais pas. Mais ils sont proches et Bucky a du mal avec les gens. _

**\- Oui, je sais **

_\- C'est pas quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant, il a juste besoin de sentir qu'on est là pour lui. _

**\- Manque de confiance en lui.**

_\- Oui, et parano un peu, il a vécu plein de chose. C'est pas facile pour lui. _

**\- D'après ma sœur, il était perturbé par ce message.**

_\- Je crois qu'il l'aime bien. _

**\- Je crois aussi.**

_\- Je... Je vais te laisser Sweety, Bucky ronchonne dans son sommeil. Je t'embrasse._

**\- Moi aussi. **

_\- Partout. _

**\- Moi aussi. Bonne nuit Clint. **

_\- A demain. _

_-_** A demain. **

Je raccroche et me laisse tomber sur le dossier de la chaise. Il a bien dit qu'il m'embrassait partout? Je ferme les yeux, me mord la lèvre et imagine ses baisers sur moi. Je ne sais même pas a quoi ressemblent ses lèvres, mais j'arrive pourtant à imaginer leurs effets sur ma peau. J'en frissonne déjà. Je sursaute lorsque la porte s'ouvre, puis souris en apercevant ma sœur accompagnée d'un plateau pour le goûter.


	4. Chapter 4

Cos 4

**Pietro**/_Clint_/Bucky/autre.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Centre des opérations spéciales

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 04

_._

_**Mardi 6 janvier 2016 (suite) **_

Je raccroche et me laisse tomber sur le dossier de la chaise. Il a bien dit qu'il m'embrassait partout? Je ferme les yeux, me mord la lèvre et imagine ses baisers sur moi. Je ne sais même pas a quoi ressemblent ses lèvres, mais j'arrive pourtant à imaginer leurs effets sur ma peau. J'en frissonne déjà. Je sursaute lorsque la porte s'ouvre, puis souris en apercevant ma sœur accompagnée d'un plateau pour le goûter.

\- Oh... T'as l'air en transe.

\- Je viens d'avoir Clint.

\- Oh! Ceci explique cela.

Je souris encore et goute avec ma sœur. "Vision m'a rappelé qu'il y a une soirée ce soir."

\- Ah bon. En quel honneur?

Ma sœur pince ses lèvres et s'empêche de rire.

\- Wanda... Soupirai-je.

\- La dernière soirée organisée par les anciens c'était avant qu'on rentre au Shield.

\- C'est à dire?

\- Il y a de nouveaux arrivants.

\- Ce soir?

\- Non, dans quelques semaines, mais ça veut dire que c'est une soirée entre les anciens agents du Shield. Dit-elle fièrement.

\- On est considéré comme ancien?

\- Apparemment puisque nous sommes invités.

\- C'est quand?

\- À 19h, en salle de repos.

\- Tu vas y aller?

\- Bien sûre et toi aussi. Ajoute t'elle. "Arrête de ronchonner Pietro, tu termines ton service, tu vas prendre ta douche et tu nous rejoins en salle de repos. T'as intérêt Pietro, je te jure."

\- Je verrai.

Wanda soupire bruyamment. "Écoute, fais ce que tu veux, en attendant moi je vais voir Paul." Lance t'elle en se levant.

\- Paul? Dis-je en levant la tête vers elle. Elle me sourit seulement.

\- À toute a l'heure. Lance t'elle enjouée.

Ma sœur sort de la pièce, et je me retrouve à nouveau seul. Je pense à nouveau a mon petit Clint, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il soit là, tout comme ce Paul Bettany est là pour ma sœur. Je peux comprendre l'enthousiasme de ma sœur face a cette soirée, moi ce qui m'enthousiasme c'est de travailler pour l'avoir au téléphone, et être la première personne au courante de sa mission, ça me stress quand je bosse pas. J'ai toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, bien que si je suis là ou non, n'y changerai rien. L'heure défile lentement, et je me tâte encore d'aller a cette soirée. Je sursaute lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Scott est déjà là. "Hey salut."

\- Déjà là?

\- Ouais, je me fais chier. Et il faut prévenir les autres pour la soirée.

\- Tu y vas toi?

\- Ben non, je bosse. Dit Scott en s'asseyant sur la chaise.

\- Tu veux je te remplace? Lui demande ai-je en m'asseyant sur le bureau.

\- Mais non.

\- Je viendrais te remplacer un peu si tu veux.

\- Ta sœur et Peter l'ont proposés aussi. M'informe t'il.

\- Bon, ben, je vais aller me changer, on se voit tout a l'heure.

\- Ouaip.

Je m'en vais prendre une douche puis je rejoins ma sœur dans sa chambre. Je suis surprise d'y voir quelques agent. L'agent Morse, Baker, et Weir.

\- Bonsoir. . Dis-je doucement.

\- Pietro. Lance Julie Weir.

\- Tu es prêt? Me demande Wanda.

\- Euh. Oui et vous? Demande ai-je aux filles.

\- Prêtes. Dit Barbara et et Sarah.

\- L'agent Bettany sera subjugué. Lance Weir.

\- C'est sure et toi avec Dunn? Ça avance ? Demande Wanda a Julie Weir.

\- Non, il est a fond dans son taf. Nous apprend t'elle.

\- C'est nul. Marmonne Sarah Baker.

\- Je confirme. Ajoute Barbara Morse.

\- Bon, on a promis a l'agent Roumanoff d'aller l'aider. Tu viens avec nous frérot? Me propose Wanda.

\- Ok. Je suis les filles jusqu'à la salle de repos, l'agent RoRomano, la Vision et captain America commencent a mettre les chaises.

\- Des renforts!? Lance la vision.

\- Merci les filles. Ajoute Cap souriant.

\- Oh... Pietro maximoff comment ça va? Ajoute Natasha souriante. C'était bien rare de la voir ainsi.

\- Ça va. Dis-je timidement face a ce trio de renom.

\- On va préparer les cocktails avec Pietro et Paul. Lance Steve en nous emmenant dans .

Je suis les hommes, le silence règne entre nous, puis Vision lance finalement. "Votre sœur est très jolie."

\- Elle est splendide. Le silence règne a nouveau et on s'aperçoit avec Steve que Paul est gêné par ma présence. Je comprends qu'il a peur de mes réactions. "Ma sœur vous apprécie beaucoup. Elle n'a jamais eu de petit ami qui soit digne de confiance. Mais heureusement elle a un frère qui veille sur elle. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, et je suis heureux qu'elle vous ait choisi." Ajoute ai-je finalement.

\- Je... Je vais voir si Monsieur Stark est arrivé. Lance t'il un peu gêné.

\- Je crois que vous lui faites peur. Se moquait Steve.

\- Pourtant, il y a pas lieu, elle a bien choisi, c'est le seul avec qui je verrai ma sœur. J'ai eu peur pendant un moment qu'elle soit avec son binôme. Lance ai-je ensuite.

\- Wilson? Oh, c'est un gars bien.

\- Pas assez mature pour elle. Défendis-je mes propos

\- Je confirme. Et vous? Des vues sur quelqu'un en particulier? Me demande t'il ensuite.

Mon visage rougit immédiatement, et je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, j'aurais cru qu'il avait comprit que j'aimais l'agent Barton. "C'est... C'est compliqué." Avouais-je seulement

\- Je comprend. Dit Steve en baissant les yeux.

Le silence s'installe a nouveau puis je reprend. "Il y a beaucoup de gens qui se mettent en couple ici?"

\- Oh que oui. Dit Steve en riant. "Le directeur n'est pas pour pourtant, mais la plupart des agents n'ont pas de pied a terre et on est toujours ensemble, ça renforce les liens."

\- Il y a des agents qui ont des familles en extérieur?

\- Wilson, il a encore sa mère, son frère et sa sœur a Brooklyn. Scott a une fille, Tony a en quelque sorte son entreprise.

\- Et vous?

\- Rien, pas de famille.

\- Et l'agent Barton? Marmonne ai-je.

Steve se retourne vers moi, et sourit discrètement. "L'agent Barton... Il a une famille." Mon cœur s'emballe et se déchire. "Mais, il est divorcé."

\- Oh... Dis-je seulement.

\- Oui. Tony!

\- Salut les gosses, je viens faire les cocktails. Dit le génie en se frottant les mains.

\- Et bien faites, Tony!

Stark commence a faire des tas de cocktails, son accolyte nous rejoint ensuite, suivi de Laufeyson. Steve et moi nous nous retirons des cuisines et allons rejoindre la salle de pause. Tout est presque prêt. D'autres agents arrivent et aident tout le monde. La salle commence a se remplir, puis les coktails commencent a arriver.

Un cocktail dans les mains, Natacha porte un toast. "Nous avons voulu faire une petite soirée entre nous, avant l'arrivée des petits nouveaux. C'est pas pour maintenant, c'est dans quelque semaines, mais on est une famille, et elle va s'agrandir bientôt."

Tout le monde trinque. Je rejoins les geeks autour de la console, mon coktail à la main. L'agent Wilson, Parker, Crossman et Matthews sont en train de jouer, je joue avec eux, lorsque j'aperçois un petit couple se former au fond de la salle. L'agent Weir, a enfin mis le grappin sur l'agent Cunningham. Ma sœur est toujoirs collée a son Jules, ça me fait sourire. Moi je bois mon cocktail silencieusement.

En allant chercher un troisième cocktail, je me retrouve nez à nez avec Laufeyson et Stark en train de se tripoter, je sors aussitôt de la pièce et me retrouve face a captain America. "N'entrez pas!"

\- Qui est là? Dit il un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- Stark et Laufeyson. Chuchotais-je.

\- Alors c'était vrai cette histoire, Tony est resté pour lui. Déclare t'il subitement.

\- Je n'y croyais pas non plus. Et à vrai dire, je pensais qu'il était resté a cause de vous. Avouais-je ensuite.

\- De moi? Lance t'il en riant.

\- Je pensais qu'il...

\- Oh... Mais non.

\- Et puis de toute façon, vous, vous... Vous aimez quelqu'un d'autre. Chuchotais-je encore.

\- Oui. Avoue t'il à son tour. Je baisse la tête, légèrement confus de la situation. "Vous êtes le seul qui sache avec Nath."

\- Je ne dirais rien. Dis-je alors que nous arrivons dans la salle.

\- Mais j'ai confiance en vous. C'est compliqué avec Bucky. Dit-il ensuite, à ce moment, je me doute que Steve Rogers a besoin de parler.

\- Je me doute, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de simple. Ils nous sert un verre, on s'assoit a une table. "Depuis son retour, il se défend d'avoir de quelconques sentiments. Il se forge une carapace, mais dans le fond c'est quelqu'un de très aimant vous savez."

\- Clint l'apprécie beaucoup, malgres son sale caractère.

\- Clint est quelqu'un d'extrêmement patient, Fury a bien choisi son binôme.

Le silence s'invite à table, tout deux pensons a ce binôme que nous chérissons. Steve nous sort de nos pensées.

\- Et bien, il y a plein de couple a présent. Je regarde autour de nous et aperçois quelques couple se former devant nous. Nous, on est seul. Moi j'aime quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais vu, et qui ne sait peut-être pas que je l'aime, et qu'il ne m'aime peut-être pas également. Et captain est amoureux d'un gars qui ne veut pas se laisser aimer. Je bois mon verre cul sec, puis me lève pour aller éponger un peu. "Je savais pas que ta sœur était en couple." Je me retourne et aperçois Peter Parker.

\- Et bien si. Lançais m-je seulement.

\- Dommage.

\- Pardon? Je manque de m'étrangler.

\- Elle me plairait bien Wanda. Le confie t'il.

\- Mais bouge, t'es qu'un gamin ! Sérieux Peter, va voir Kathy, elle en meurt d'envie. Rétorque ai-je.

\- Kathy? Dit il en la cherchant du regard.

\- Ouaip, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle t'apprécie.

\- Ah bon?

\- Oui, allez, dégage. Finalement, je ne mange rien et me sers à boire. Je m'enfonce dans un canapé. Je regarde les autres jouer aux jeux vidéos et commence a déprimer lentement. Je me sens si seul. Wanda est avec la vision. Scott bosse, capitaine America parle avec Wilson et Nath. Weir est avec Cunningham. Je continu de picoler, ma sœur finit par me rejoindre. "Et bien mon frère, ça va?"

\- Ça va... Et toi? Je vois ton joli sourire. Dis-je en tentant de ne pas lui montrer que je suis déchiré.

\- Je suis aux anges. Déclare t'elle.

\- Je vois ça.

\- Bon, je vais aller remplacer Scott. Dit elle en se levant.

\- Non, reste avec ton chéri, je vais aller le remplacer. Dis-je en me levant brusquement.

\- Mais non reste là.

\- Nope, toi t'as ton chéri et moi... Et moi, je vais remplacer scotty. Lançais-je en allant vers le cos. L'alcool faisant son petit bonhomme de chemin, les couloirs n'en font qu'à leurs tête et tournent autour de moi. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de grosse mission parce que je suis légèrement pompette. Quand j'entre, Scott est accompagné de Sharon, ils boient un verre aux cos. Je les vire de la salle et perquise leur verre au passage. Je m'installe face au téléphone un verre à la main.

Il est presque 0h00, et je me dis que je reprend le service dans 6h déjà. Je devrais aller me coucher, mais j'ai promis de remplacer Scott, maintenant que je suis là, autant en profiter, j'appelle tout de même Clint.

**\- Allô mon petit Clint. **

_\- Pietro? _

**\- C'est moaaaa.**

_\- Ah... Tu es de service? _

**\- Nope, je remplace scotty, on a une soirée, autant qu'il en profite. **

-_ D'accord. C'est quoi le thème de la soirée? _

**\- J'en sais rien, Nath dit que y'auras des nouveaux arrivants.**

-_ D'accord._

-** Alors donc voilà. Scott profite de la soirée et moi, de toi. **

_\- De moi? Eh ben... Ça va? _

**\- Oui.**

_\- Tu as l'air... Un peu dedans non?_

**\- Un peu, mais tu me manquais de trop **

_\- Oh... c'est gentil..._

**\- C'est pas gentil, c'est vrai, je t'apprécie beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup. **

_\- Je le sais déjà ça. _

**\- Tu es mon chouchou de tous.**

\- _Je le sais aussi. _

\- **Je veux que tu reviennes. **

-_ C'est bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas... Y'as un truc que tu sais pas._

-** Quoi? **

_\- T'es mon chouchou aussi, et moi aussi je t'apprécie beaucoup._

**\- Ah!**

\- _Oui, mais, tu reprends pas a 6h?_

**\- Si... Ça va être dur. **

_\- Je me doute. _

La porte s'ouvre derrière moi, et j'aperçois Peter. "Pietro, je te remplace, tu reprends a 6h demain."

**\- Euh. **Je me retourne vers Peter. **"Je dois te laisser Clint." **

_\- Oui, ok, on se voit demain de toute façon. Repose toi bien_.

-** Bonne nuit. **

_\- Oui bonne nuit._ Je raccroche et je rejoins ma chambre non sans tituber. Je m'endors aussitôt_. _

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

_**.**_

_**Mercredi 7 janvier 2016. **_

Le réveil est super dur ce matin, je n'ai dormis que 4-5h. Je passe tout de même sous la douche et rejoins le cos. Scott me sourit. "Pourquoi t'as pris ma place hier, tu dois être claqué."

\- Clint me manquait. Dis-je sans réfléchir. Scott me sourit doucement. "J'ai appelé toutes les équipes, tu n'as pas à le faire. Et Peter m'a dit que tu as eu des nouvelles de la bravo, donc t'es tranquille pendant un moment." Ajoute t'il.

J'acquiesce et me laisse tomber sur la chaise. Je ferme les yeux et entend qu'il s'en va. Je m'endors un peu, puis je sursaute lorsqu'on ouvre la porte. "Wanda!"

\- C'est moi, je t'ai amené ton déjeuner.

\- Merci ma belle.

\- Ça va mieux?

\- Oui. Je regarde l'heure. "J'ai terminé ma nuit ici. Je suis encore claqué mais ça va."

\- dt'accord. Allez mange, ça fera du bien.

Je mange avec ma sœur, elle me parle de la soirée, de Paul et des autres couple qui se sont formés. Je suis heureux pour elle. Après ce déjeuner, elle s'en va rejoindre son amoureux, j'en profite pour appeler Clint.

**\- Allô. **

_**-**__ Hey, Sweety, comment ça va, t'as décuvé?_

**\- Te moques pas.**

_\- Je me moque pas. Je sais ce que c'est d'enchaîner les soirée et le taf, surtout au Shield, crois moi. Donc comme ça, il y aura des nouveaux arrivants ?_

**\- Apparemment.**

_\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire. _

**\- Non. Dis moi. **

_\- Les nouveaux arrivants sont généralement affectés au cos. Alors il se pourrait que tu serais un agent du Shield a proprement dit. _

**\- C'est vrai?**

_\- Oui, mais chut. D'accord?_

**\- D'accord. **

_\- Tiens, j'ai pensé à toi ce matin, j'ai entendu un couple parler de leurs pays natal, la sokovie. Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà entendu cet accent quelques part. _

**\- Ah, Oui, c'est rare des sokoviens ailleurs qu'en sokovie. **

_\- C'est vrai, j'en avais jamais vu avant. _

**\- Tu es où la?**

_\- Dans ma chambre, Bucky est parti au bar. Je crois qu'il en peut plus de cette mission. _

**\- J'ai parlé avec Steve hier, il tiens beaucoup à lui. Mais il a peur que Bucky le rejette. Il dit qu'il veut pas se laisser aimer. **

_\- C'est fort probable, ça lui ressemble bien. Je pense que s'éloigner de Steve, lui a fait du bien quand même. _

J'entends une porte qui s'ouvre et entend Bucky parler." Encore au téléphone Barton!"

_\- Bon je vais te laisser sweety._

**\- Ok. **

_\- T'es en entrainement demain? _

**\- Oui, pendant deux jours., Ça va être long. **

\- _Oui, je t'embrasse Pietro._

**\- Je t'embrasse Clint. **

Je raccroche enfin. Il est déjà 14h, plus que 4 heures a tenir. Je squatte au cos, en attendant ma fin de service et repense a nos conversations passées.


	5. chapitre 05

**Pietro**/_Clint_/Bucky/autre.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Centre des opérations spéciales

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 05

**.**

_**Mercredi 7 janvier 2016 (suite)**_

Je raccroche enfin. Il est déjà 14h, plus que 4 heures a tenir. Je squatte au cos, en attendant ma fin de service et repense a nos conversations passées.

**29/11/15**

_{ - Salut piet'_

**\- Hello, un jour tu vas te faire avoir, tu auras Lang , Carter ou Parker.**

_\- Je crois que Parker je l'ai eu que deux ou trois fois. _

**\- Ah oui?**

_\- Oui, il a l'air super jeune, Lang, je le connais, bien qu'il est père de famille, il est assez immature. _

**\- C'est vrai. Et Carter? T'en pense quoi?**

_\- Gentille, douce, patiente, voilà, sans plus. _

**\- Et ma sœur?**

_\- Je peux rien dire de méchant sur ta sœur. _

**\- Elle est parfaite.**

_\- C'est surtout que je voudrais que son jumeau diabolique me tombe dessus tu vois._

**\- Je vois. **

_\- Bon, pas de news de la cible, ça commence a se faire long. _

**\- C'est vrai.**

_**-**__ Bon... Sweety a demain? _

**\- A demain.}**

.

**30/11/15**

{** \- Hello, Honey.**

**-**_ Honey? C'est nouveau?_

**\- J'ai entendu dire que tu aimais maya l'abeille en étant petit. **

_\- La garce. _

-** Hey oh... Langage...**

_\- Comment va la vipère alors?_

_**-**_** Elle va plutôt bien, elle te dit bonjour. **

_\- Hummm... Tu l'appeleras Candy pour moi._

-** D'accord, je ferais ça. **

_\- Bon allez, je vais aller me coucher. Tu reprends dans 4 jours._

**\- C'est ça. **

_\- A dans quatre jours alors. _

-** Oui, a plus. }**

.

**05/12/15**

_{ - Sweety_

**\- Honey**

_\- Alors... Tu as appelé Nath?_

**\- Pas encore. **

_\- T'as des priorités._

-** C'est ça. Pas de nouvelles de l'objectif?**

_\- Non... Toujours pas... Ça fait bizarre, c'est long quatre jours sans t'avoir. Et je confirme, Lang est immature. _

**\- T'as dû avoir Carter aussi. **

-_ Hum, Elle est trop clean, elle me soule. _

**\- Et moi je te soule? **

_\- Jamais._

**\- Ouff. **

_\- Oui... _

**\- J'ai un appel entrant, je dois te laisser, bisous a demain. **

_\- A demain.}_

.

**06/12/15**

**{- Hello, Hawkeye.**

_\- Hawkeye? Ouh la la, t'es fâché contre moi?_

-** Je me suis fais incendier par Romanoff.**

_\- Dis lui que c'est son Clyde qui t'as dis de le faire. _

**\- Tes sûre?**

_\- Sûre._

**\- D'accord, je te tiens pour responsable si ça dégénère.**

_\- Je te défendrai t'inquiète pas., Allez a demain, bisous. _

**\- Ah, je t'ai pas dis, je suis en congés.**

_\- La chance. _

**\- On se verra pas avant une semaine au moins. Enfin 12 jours exactement**

_\- Le temps va être long sans toi. Profite de tes vacances_

**\- Bisous a plus tard.**

_\- Bisous}_

.

**19/12/15**

**{ - Hello honey**

-_ Sweety... Ça fait longtemps. _

**\- Trop.**

-_Oui, alors qu'est ce que t'as fais?_

**\- Pas grand chose, du sport, j'ai visité un peu. **

_\- Visité quoi? New York?_

**\- Ouais, a vrai dire en temps normal, je reste au QG. **

_\- C'est bien dommage, y'a plein de chose a faire a New York._

-** Je prends pas le temps.**

_\- Tu devrais. _

**\- C'est vrai. Alors j'ai su que la mission a prit un tournant?**

_\- Un certain Miroslav nous a contacté, c'est le lieutenant de l'associé de l'objectif, ça sent bon. _

**\- Oui, je suis content pour toi, pour vous, ça doit être long les opex non?**

_\- Oui, très, surtout en Russie. Et avec un binôme qui fait la gueule... Je plaisante Bucky. Fais pas la gueule._

\- Je fais pas la gueule, va batifoler dans la salle de bain s'te plait, je suis naze.

_\- Le ronchon est revenu, je vais te laisser Sweety, a demain. _

**\- A demain Clint, je t'embrasse.**

_\- Moi aussi. A demain. }_

.

**20/12/15**

_{ - Sweetheart_

**\- Sweetheart?**

_\- Sweetheart oui, _

**\- C'est mignon.**

_\- Je sais. _

**\- Je viens appelé l'Alpha, tout va bien, ils sont sur le bon chemin, elle t'embrasse. Partout. **

_\- Partout?_

-** Partout, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. **

_\- Oh._

**\- Bon, je dois appeler les unités je dois te laisser. **

_\- D'accord, a demain._

**\- A demain.}**

.

**25/12/15**

_{ - Merry Christmas. _

**\- Merry christmas, alors Noël en Russie?**

_\- On s'est fait une bouffe dans un bon resto avec Bucky. C'est mon premier Noël en tête a tête. Et toi? Tu es resté au Shield? _

**\- On a fêté Noël a quatre avec Parker, Carter et ma sœur. Scott bossait. **

_\- Je sais, je l'ai eu. Il m'a même pas souhaité joyeux Noël. _

**\- Et toi? Tu lui as souhaité.**

_\- Non, tu es l'unique. _

**\- D'accord. **

_\- Bon, rien de neuf depuis, Bucky en a marre, ça commence a être long._

**\- Je me doute, tenez le coup, vous y êtes presque. **

_\- Oui. _

\- Facile a dire. 

**\- Joyeux Noël Bucky. **

\- Joyeux Noël Maximoff.

_\- Bon, je vais te laisser, je t'embrasse, et dit a Nath qu'elle a pas le droit de m'embrasser partout._

**\- D'accord... Je.. je lui dirais. **

_\- A demain sweety. _

**\- A demain honey.}**

.

**29/12/15**

**{ - Hello **

_\- Hello, j'ai du nouveau, on a rendez vous avec le lieutenant de la cible, on touche au but._

**\- Cool, c'est prévu pour quand?**

_\- Tu notes?_

**\- Ouaip.**

_\- Début janvier, j'en sais pas plus, son nom est Pavel, papa, Alpha, Victor, écho, Lima._

**\- Ok, c'est noté. **

_\- Bon, je dois y aller, _

**\- D'accord a mercredi**

_\- Oui, a mercredi, bisous._

**\- Bisous.}**

.

**31/12/1****5**

_{- Bonne__ année Sweety. _

-** Bonne**** année Honey. **

_\- Je__ peux pas te parler plus que ça on a rendez vous, dernière ligne droite. Je tenais juste à te souhaiter une bonne année. _

\- **C'est**** déjà le premier janvier chez toi?**

_\- Oui__… bon… je dois te laisser a vendredi. _

**\- A**** vendredi. ****}**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

A 18 heures pile, la porte s'ouvre, Peter prend ma place et m'informe que Steve Rogers me cherche. Je file en salle de pause à la recherche de captain America et l'aperçoit aussitôt. Il me voit et se lève aussitôt pour me rejoindre sur le pas de la porte. "Heu, jai su que vous me cherchiez?"

\- Euh, oui, tous les ans on se fait un repas entre les équipes du début, et en temps normal, Barton et Bucky seraient de la partie. C'est... C'est une sorte de dîner entre couple. Chacun amène sa petite amie. Et je me disais que mon... Steve prend une pause, se mord la lèvre puis reprend. "Enfin Bucky ne viendra pas, et Barton vous aurez sûrement invité, alors, ça vous direz de ... De venir avec moi, en tout bien tout honneur bien-sure."

\- Euh...

\- Votre sœur fera partie du dîner, Bettany l'invitera sûrement. Ajoute t'il face a mon hésitation.

\- Euh.. c'est quand? Demande ai je seulement.

\- Ce soir, je sais. Ça fait tard, mais j'avais complétement oublié, et je pensais que James serait revenu. Alors? Steve a l'air d'être mal a l'aise. Il a du prendre sur lui pour m'inviter, et la je le fais patienter.

\- D'accord. Lance ai-je finalement.

\- Cool, et bien rendez vous a 20h au parking.

\- Ok. Dis-je en souriant, il me sourit en retour et part rejoindre Tony Stark et Sam Wilson. Je file dans ma chambre et vais me changer avant de rejoindre la sœur dans la sienne. "Wanda!?"

\- Piet'. Dit-elle Surprise .

\- Steve m'a invité à la soirée ce soir. Dis-je en entrant dans sa chambre, elle finit de se maquiller. Je m'assois sur son lit.

\- Oh! Dit elle les yeux rond comme des billes.

\- Non pas oh! On est juste ami. Enfin je suis même pas sûr qu'on l'est. Ajoute ai-je.

\- Il t'a expliqué ce genre de soirée ? Demande t'elle alors qu'elle me regarde dans son miroir.

\- Non!? Quoi? Il se passe quoi dans ce genre de soirée ?

\- Et bien c'est un dîner entre couple. Avoue t'elle en se tournant vers moi.

\- Ah ça! Oui, il me l'a dit, il m'a dit que les unités d'élite se faisaient ça une fois par an, que chacun amène son petit ami, sauf que lui le sien il est en mission avec mon mec, accessoirement.

\- Ton mec? Oh... Tu te considére en couple alors? Me demande t'elle un sourire sois les lèvres.

\- J'en sais rien... Soupire ai-je. Mes doutes m'envahissent a nouveau. "Je... Steve m'a dit que si Clint serait là, il... Il m'inviterai probablement alors... "

Ma sœur pose sa main sur mon bras en me souriant encore. "Je comprends, et puis au moin il n'est pas seul. Paul m'a dit qu'on serait une quinzaine."

\- Ah oui quand même. Lâche ai-je en roulant des yeux alors que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Wanda se lève et ouvre la porte. L'agent Morse est surprise de me voir, elle porte une robe noir et blanche, je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je laisse les filles se pouponner et descend en salle de repos avant d'aller rejoindre Steve au parking.

En arrivant sur le parking, je ne me sens pas à ma place, il n'y a que les élites, ma sœur et la vision ne sont pas là. Ils sont tous en train de discuter tous ensemble. Je connais chacun des agents ou du moins, je leur ai déjà parlé ou croisé. Les seuls a qui j'ai vraiment parlé sont l'agent Romanoff, Wilson, et Stark. Je reconnais l'agent Laufeyson et son frère odinson. J'avance penaud vers eux. Steve me sourit directement, et me sert la main. "Merci d'être venu."

\- Je vous avais dis que je viendrais. Dis-je seulement.

\- C'est vrai, mais on sait jamais. Vous connaissez tout le monde? Me demande t'il.

\- Euh... La plupart.

\- Bon, on se rejoint la bas? Demande Steve a Nath.

\- Oui. T'inquiète cap. Fait elle. On se dirige vers sa voiture.

\- C'est qui avec Natasha?

\- Ah! C'est l'agent Banner. Lance t'il en m'invitant à entrer dans la voiture.

\- Ah d'accord, je l'avais jamais vu.

\- C'est un ermite, quand il n'est pas en mission, il est dans un labo avec Strange. Vous connaissez Strange? Me demande t'il.

\- Je l'ai déjà aperçu je crois.

\- Il va nous rejoindre après.

\- D'accord.

On se met en route, le silence règne dans la voiture. Heureusement Steve le coupe au bout de quelques longues minutes. "Vous travaillez quand?"

\- Euh... J'ai deux jours d'entraînement et deux jours de repos.

\- Ah! Fait-il en grimaçant.

\- Oui, ça va être long. Steve me regarde et sourit tristement.

\- Comment ça s'est fait avec Barton? Enfin je veux dire, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble?

\- Euh.. ben, a vrai dire, on est pas vraiment ensemble... On s'est même jamais vu. Avouais-je honteusement.

\- Ah oui?

\- Oui. Je... On est pas en couple. Je suis à présent mal a l'aise par la conversation.

\- Vous avez l'air bien proche pourtant.

Je baisse les yeux et ne sait pas quoi répondre a ça. Bien-sure qu'on est proche mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on soit en couple.

\- On... Tchatche... Enfin on... Peut-être qu'il s'ennuie alors, il... Peut-être qu'il... On se... C'est qu'un jeu! Enfin je crois! Je sens mes joues rougir.

\- Un jeu? De la part de Barton? J'en doute. Lâche Steve sur un ton outré par mes propos. Je me sens vraiment mal à présent, je tourne le regard vers le paysage, puis Steve reprend d'un ton plus amical.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sincère avec lui?

\- Si! Biensure que si, mais je... J'en sais rien. Je le connais pas alors je sais pas si lui, de son côté... Je recommence a bafouiller a présent.

\- Non, mais je vous arrête tout de suite, Clint n'est pas du genre rentre dedans, c'est quelqu'un de posé, et honnête, et surtout quelqu'un de sincère. Il n'est pas du genre a ... Faire la court a n'importe qui, donc, si vous pensez qu'il vous fait la court, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous, enfin du moins de sa part. Insiste t'il en me regardant de biais.

Je baisse immédiatement les yeux, confus par ce qu'il pourrait penser de moi. Un long silence s'installe, je me sens si mal.

\- Et vous? Me demande t'il brusquement. "Il n'est qu'un jeu, ou vous draguez tous les agents en mission? " Ajoute t'il ensuite. Je relève la tête subitement et le regarde outré.

\- Je ne drague personne! Je vous promets, Clint est le seul a qui je parle réellement, j'utilise seulement le protocole professionnel avec les autres, je vous jure. Me justifie-je.

\- Je vous crois... Donc vous l'aimez. Me dit-il ensuite en souriant.

\- Peut-être bien. Avouais-je.

\- Peut-être bien?

\- On s'est jamais vu. Me défendis-je encore.

\- C'est vrai... On est arrivé. Ah... Mademoiselle Potts et Rhodes sont là. Dit-il en les désignant du regard.

**OooooooOooooooO**

Le restaurant ressemble plus à une auberge qu'à un restaurant. On est loin du brouhaha de la ville. Il fait froid aujourd'hui, on salut, War Machine et sa petite amie, puis nous rentrons.

Steve me presente a l'agent Strange et au docteur Ross, puis a l'agent Odinson et sa petite amie Jane. On s'installe a côté d'eux. Natasha et l'agent Banner arrivent a leur tour, puis Wilson et Morse. Il ne manque plus que Stark, Laufeyson, la vision et surtout ma sœur. Je commence a douter qu'ils viennent. Natasha s'est installée a mes côtes, je suis soulagé d'être assis à côté de quelqu'un que je connais. À ma gauche j'ai Chris Odinson. Natasha a l'air heureuse avec Hulk, je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était son style d'homme mais apparemment ça l'est. Je suis soulagé lorsque ma sœur arrive accompagnée des trois autres. Nous sommes au complet. On se prend un apéro. Je prend une vodka, j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Après s'être servi, l'agent Odinson me demande qui je suis. Je ne sais même pas quoi dire tellement la question est rude.

\- Qui êtes-vous au fait? Dit-il en fronçant les yeux.

\- Que... Maximoff, Pietro maximoff.

\- Vous êtes le petit ami de captain? Me demande t'il en fronçant encore les yeux.

\- Non, je.. on est juste ami. Me défendis-je.

\- Pour l'instant. Dit-il accompagné d'un clin d'oeil magistral.

\- Non, non, pas pour l'instant, on est vraiment juste amis. Me justifie-je encore.

\- Je pensais qu'on devait être en couple? Demande t'il a sa compagne.

\- Euh... C'est que.. Steve... Et voilà que je bafouille a nouveau. En même temps qui ne bafouillerait pas face a cette armoire a glace.

\- Steve l'a invité, car Bucky est en mission. Lance Natasha en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

\- Ah...

\- Et Pietro est le petit ami de Clint. Lance t'elle alors que mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine a l'Entente de cette phrase. Je baisse aussitôt les yeux, confus de cette révélation et si je me fais un film, que va penser Clint a son retour?

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un petit ami. Lance le docteur Ross.

\- C'est tout récent, mais ça n'empêche que Pietro est à sa place avec nous. Ajoute t'elle en souriant pleinement.

\- Quand doit-il rentrer au fait? Demande Chris.

\- Bientôt, la mission est sur le point d'être bouclée. Ils ont eu assez d'info pour accélérer le processus. Lance t'elle.

\- Co.. comment vous savez tout ça? Demande ai-je surpris et dubitatif.

\- Humm... J'ai mes sources... Glisse t'elle alors que Banner soupire longuement.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de communiquer avec les agents en mission Nath. Souffle Hulk.

\- Avec Barton, on s'est jamais fait gauler, et puis on parle en code secret. On s'est carrément inventé un alphabet. Lance t'elle fierement.

\- Mouais, je suis pas pour mais bon... On ne peut pas t'arrêter quant il s'agit de ton chouchou. Ajoute Steve.

Natasha sourit et je comprend alors qu'elle et Clint parlent entre eux. Pourquoi me faire passer des messages entre eux alors qu'ils communiquent et... Est ce que Clint aurait parlé de notre relation? Je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ça. Il va vraiment falloir qu'on éclaircice notre relation, il faut que je sache si l'on est ensemble ou pas.


	6. chapitre 6

**Pietro**/_Clint_/Bucky/autre.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Centre des opérations spéciales

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 06

.

_**Mercredi 7 janvier 2016 (suite.)**_

Durant le repas, je passe la soirée avec Steve, Natasha et Banner, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment passionnant et très respectueux, j'admire beaucoup cet homme. Je suis trop loin de ma sœur pour pouvoir lui parler mais l'on s'échange des regards quelque fois, et puis, elle me rabâche toujours que je m'ouvre pas assez aux autres, là pour le coup, j'essaie de parler avec tout le monde. Même avec la femme de "Thor", pas trop avec lui. Au cours de la soirée, Tony décide de nous emmener dans un bar. Thor et Jane Foster ne nous suivent pas, Rhodey et Pepper, qui est l'ancienne assistante de Tony apparemment, ne viennent pas non plus.

Steve ne voulait pas nous suivre, mais Wilson, Stark et Romanoff' l'ont fais chier pour qu'il reste. Le bar est a quelques pas du restaurant, enfin a 10 minutes en voiture. On décide de prendre que trois voitures. Natasha et Banner montent dans la voiture de Stark accompagné de Laufeyson, Morse et Wilson sont dans celle de la vision avec ma sœur. Steve et moi, montons dans celle de l'agent Strange.

A l'arrière de la voiture, je remarque directement que l'agent Strange et le docteur Ross sont ensemble depuis un moment. Ils ont l'air d'avoir une vie conjugale bien remplie. Ils ont l'air si opposé et complementaire à la fois. L'un parle de mission, d'enquête et d'indices, tandis que l'autre commente tout en tant que médecin et a l'air d'être inquiet pour la santé de Stephen Strange. Ils ont si mignon tous les deux.

On se gare pas trop loin du bar, on marche derrière le couple parfait, qui se tiennent bras dessus bras dessous. En arrivant au bar, je vais tout de même rejoindre ma sœur, la vision se lève et me cède la place. Je profite du bruit pour me confier directement a elle. "Nath parle avec Clint!"

\- Pardon?

\- Elle sait que la mission se termine bientôt, et elle m'a présenté comme le petit ami de Clint !

\- C'est cool ça. Me dit-elle l'air enjouée.

\- C'est cool? Comment je peux être sûre qu'il me considère en tant que tel?

\- J'en sais rien Pietro. Demande le lui. Me dit elle simplement.

\- Hummm. Dis-je en reportant mon regard sur Strange et Ross qui batifolent.

\- Ils sont choux. Lance Wanda.

\- Grave, on dirait pas qu'il sont en couple quant on les regarde comme ça. Souligne ai-je.

\- Ils sont a l'opposé. Ajoute ma sœur.

\- C'est exactement ce que je me disais. Ajoute ai-je en souriant.

\- Un brun, grand et élancé et un petit trapu tout blond. Lance ma sœur en souriant encore face au couple.

\- Hummm. Tu crois que Clint ressemble a quoi? Lui demande ai je en retour.

\- Je sais pas. Comment voudrais-tu qu'il soit?

\- Je sais rien. Brun... Yeux noisette, plutôt grand, je sais pas en fait. Peut importe comment il est, c'est pas son physique que j'aime, mais lui.

\- C'est beau... Souffle ma sœur.

Au cours de la soirée, on s'éparpille un peu, je parle un peu avec Rhodes et Tony. Ils sont marrant quand ils sont à deux. Ils sont vraiment de bon amis. Je rigole avec Wilson et Morse. Je laisse Strange et Ross tranquille, n'approche surtout pas Laufeyson et son regard glacial. On passe plutôt une bonne soirée dans l'ensemble. Peu avant de reprendre la route, Natasha m'emmène dans la voiture de Stark et Laufeyson, Banner monte avec Steve dans celle du couple parfait. A peine qu'on démarre que Nath le lance. "J'ai parlé un peu avec Steve, tu te pose bien trop de question."

\- Pardon? Je suis aussi surpris par la phrase que par le tutoiement.

\- Clint t'aime beaucoup.

Il me faut un petit temps pour assimiler et je fini par répondre par un simple.

\- D'accord. C'est si compliqué...

\- Je sais... Je peux comprendre et puis avec ses gosses et tout.

\- Ses... Mon cœur s'accélère, je n'aurais pas un instant pensé qu'il aurait pu être père de famille.

\- Ses gosses oui, quoi? Il t'en a pas parlé ? Me demande t'elle.

\- Non. Repondis-je en me disant que l'on est peut être pas si proche que ça finalement

\- Oh... Il... Il a trois enfants qui vivent avec leur mère. Lance t'elle.

\- D'accord... Dis-je seulement.

\- Ça te pose problème? Me demande t'elle tout de même.

\- Non, bien sûre que non... Me defendis-je. Ce n'est pas tellement la question des gosses, qui me dérange, mais le fait qu'il m'en ait pas parlé. Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser de cette relation. Je suis complètement perdu.

\- Hey! Je plaisante. Me dit elle subitement.

\- Pardon? Mon cœur s'emballe et mes mains tremblent légèrement.

\- Je plaisantais, tu y as vraiment cru? Me demande t'elle confuse.

\- Euh... Bah..

\- il est juste divorcé, pas de gamin.

\- D'accord... Dis-je seulement, soulagé que Clint ne me cache rien, bien que je savais déjà qu'il était divorcé, Steve m'en avait parlé.

\- C'est vrai que tu l'as jamais vu?

\- Non, jamais, je ne sais même pas a quoi il ressemble. Dis-je en riant nerveusement au contexte.

Natasha sort son téléphone et va dans ses photos je l'arrête. "Non, je... Je veux pas savoir... Je préfère, je préfère pas savoir a quoi il ressemble."

\- T'as peur d'être déçu?

\- Non... Pas du tout... Je préfère juste l'avoir en face de moi.

La veuve noire sourit et range son téléphone. On arrive au restaurant. Je remonte dans la voiture de Steve. "Vous avez raté quelque chose."

\- Ah ouais quoi donc?

\- Je crois que Stephen va prendre des congés. Lance Steve tout souriant.

\- Ah oui?

\- À long terme, plus précisément. Ajoute t'il tout de même enjoué.

\- C'est à dire?

\- Il l'a mis au pied du mur, il a accepté de l'épouser que s'il démissionne et habitent au dessus de son cabinet médical, a Londres.

\- Se marier? Dis-je en souriant moi aussi a présent.

\- Et oui.

\- Ils sont trop mignon a deux, et pourtant...

\- Je sais oui, et Ross a presque le double d'âge de Stephen mais bon, c'est comme ça. Vous savez ce que c'est. Lance Steve. J'acquiesce en souriant. "Je suis content que vous ayez accepté ma requête, déjà je me suis senti moins seul, et puis c'était cool non?

\- Oui, c'était cool, ça fait du bien de sortir un peu. Lance ai je.

Le reste de la route fut silencieuse. Une dernière poignée de main plus tard et chacun repartons vers nos quartiers.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

_**Jeudi 8 janvier 2016. **_

Après m'être réveillé légèrement en retard et avoir pris ma douche, je passe vite fait me chercher un chocolat chaud avant de rejoindre la salle d'entraînement. Je suis surpris d'apercevoir que ma prof serait Natasha Romanoff aujourd'hui. Elle me fait aussitôt penser a Clint. On est 7 a l'entraînement ce matin, je suis le seul des agents de liaisons, et trois unités sont présent également.

L'entraînement est rude et malgres que Natasha s'est couchée a la même heure que nous, elle semble peter la forme. Sans ménagement, elle nous apprend plein de mouvement. J'ai hâte que la pause déjeuner arrive pour aller déjeuner avec Wanda.

À l'heure du midi, je rejoins le cos. Ma sœur est souriante. "Pas trop fatiguée petite sœur?"

\- Petite sœur? Nous sommes jumeau Pietro.

\- Tu seras toujours ma petite sœur adorée. Alors quoi de neuf?

\- Je suppose que ta question concerne la bravo?

\- Pas que.

\- Pas que?

\- D'accord, j'avoue. Comment va la bravo?

\- Elle va très bien. La mission suit son cours.

\- C'était cool cette soirée hier.

\- Oui, Paul est merveilleux.

\- J'ai vu ça .. je l'aime bien.

\- Ça vaut dire que j'ai ton approbation ?

\- Exactement.

\- Tu as entrainement !

\- Oui, avec l'agent Romanoff, et elle est en pleine forme malgres cette soirée.

\- Moi je suis naze.

\- Moi aussi. Lâchais-je en regardant ma montre. "On a encore le temps de boire un café. Un thé au citron?"

Ma sœur acquiesça seulement alors que je vais nous chercher une boisson chaude.

À mon retour, nous buvons ensuite nos boissons chaudes afin de nous maintenir éveillé, puis c'est l'heure pour moi de retourner en entraînement.

Après un bon entraînement et une bonne douche, j'envoie un SMS à ma sœur, pour lui demander si elle est accompagnée ce soir, ou si elle dîne avec moi. Elle me fait l'honneur et on se retrouve au self sur les coups de 19h. Nous sommes fatigués tous les deux et nous tardons pas d'aller nous coucher.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

_**Vendredi 9 janvier 2016**_

À mon réveil, je sens quelque chose d'angoissant, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose a Clint. Je passe sous la douche, vais me prendre un chocolat et je rejoins ma sœur avant qu'il soit l'heure d'aller en entraînement.

\- Wanda.

\- Pietro? T'as pas entraînement ? Me demande t'elle

\- À 8h. T'as eu des nouvelles de Clint? Lui demandais-je aussitôt.

\- Non pas encore pourquoi?

\- J'ai une mauvaise impression. Dis je en soupirant.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas frérot. Je suis sûre que tout va bien. Me rassure t'elle. "Et puis, on dit mauvais pressentiment et non impression."

Je m'assois a ses côtés et regarde le téléphone. "Il me manque. Ses conversations me manquent. J'ai envie de l'entendre rire, de l'entendre se plaindre de Bucky, j'ai envie de l'entendre parler de sa vie. Il me manque." Ajoute ai-je encore en soupirant.

Ma sœur pose sa main sur mon épaule. "Dès que j'ai des nouvelles, je te tiens au courant. Allez... Va en entraînement, sinon sa meilleure amie t'auras au tournant."J'acquiesce à contre cœur et vais en entraînement.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

En entraînement, je suis pas d'aplomb, je ne cesse de penser a Clint. J'ai vraiment peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Natasha me mets KO plus d'une fois, et me demande pour quelles raisons je ne persévère pas aujourd'hui. Je choisi de ne pas l'inquiéter avec mes ressentis morbides et continu a me faire maltraiter. Sarah me mets KO également. Je suis sur le sol comme un malpropre lorsque la porte s'ouvre. J'ai honte de qui pourrait me voir ainsi. Je n'ose même pas regarder qui est là.

\- La séance est ajournée. Annonce Nath a ma plus grande joie. Je vais directement sous la douche. Je remonte un peu dans ma chambre puis redescend chercher un repas pour ma sœur et moi. Lorsque j'entre au cos, je remarque un nouvel agent. Je suis d'une humeur exécrable et le salue a peine. J'en ai marre de me cacher, tout le monde sait que je suis amoureux de Clint, alors j'annonce clairement. "Salue, je t'ai ramené ton repas. Alors t'as des news?" Ma sœur me regarde avec de grand yeux. Je la connais et je sais qu'elle n'aime pas que je sois impoli. "Bonjour monsieur... Allez Wanda... Dis-moi..." Lâche ai-je en m'affalant a table.

\- Euh... Wanda regarde l'homme et déclare... "Pas de news..."

\- Comment ça, pas de news ? Je suis sûr que le nouvel agent ne veut pas qu'on s'échange des informations. C'est n'importe quoi.

Je me tourne vers lui et déclare de but en blanc. "Je suis affecté au cos également. On a une unité en infiltration et la mission touche a sa fin, alors j'aimerai savoir si l'unité va bien. Ça vous pose un problème?" Lui demanda ai-je.

\- Euh... Non... Bafouille l'homme face a moi.

\- Alors Wanda?

\- Clint va bien, si c'est ta question. Répondit-elle en soupirant.

\- Tu l'as eu alors?

\- Oui... Vite fait, il va très bien.

Je soupir longuement. "Tant mieux. Ça commence a me paiser cette histoire... Vivement qu'il revienne."

\- Oui... Vivement...

\- Bon, je ... Je repasserais... Lâche l'homme en sortant de la pièce.

\- C'était qui? Demande ai je ensuite a ma sœur.

\- Un... Nouvel agent... Il.. visitait les locaux. M'apprend t'elle.

Je mange en souriant avec ma sœur, je suis soulagé que Clint aille bien. On mange tranquillement a deux, puis je décide d'aller nous chercher une boisson chaude.

Au self, je croise Scott. "Alors ta sœur a eut des news de la bravo?"

\- Oui, apparemment tout va bien.

\- Soulagé ? Me demande Scott. Je dévisage scott, et soupir longuement. "Tout le monde sait que tu craques sur l'agent Barton, Pietro."

\- Oui et bien... C'est compliqué... Bafouille ai-je en prenant un chocolat pour Wanda.

\- Tu penses qu'il ressent la même chose? Me demande Scott.

\- J'en sais rien...

\- Tu es le seul avec qui il tape discute. Tu dois être son favori quand même. Lance t'il en souriant.

\- Tu sais ce que veut dire être son favori? Lui rétorque ai-je.

\- Oui, ça veur dire " amant du roi." En gros. Lâche t'il.

\- En gros. Répète ai-je en prenant un second chocolat pour moi même.

\- Ne vous inquietez pas Sweety, je suis sûr que Clint vous apprécie vraiment. Me lance l'homme de tout a l'heure, en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

\- Qu'est ce que vous en savez vous? Pouffais-je. L'homme sourit et ricane alors que je me repasse sa phrase dans la tête. "Sweet... Sweety?" Répète ai-je.

\- Je pensais pas que ta sœur allait pouvoir garder le secret longtemps, mais je suis épaté par son silence. Me rétorque t'il alors que je réalise que l'homme qui est devant moi est Clint Barton. Mon Clint.

\- Honey... Murmure ai-je seulement le cœur battant a un rythme irrégulier.

\- Sweety... Heureux de pouvoir enfin faire ta connaissance face a face. Me déclare t'il en souriant. Son visage est magnifique et je n'aurais pu rêver mieux.

\- Moi aussi. Réussis-je seulement à dire.

\- C'est pour ta sœur? Me demande t-il en désignant le second chocolat.

Je hoche simplement de la tête, incapable de dire quoique se soit qui ait du sens.

\- Et bien, tu lui passeras le bonjour de Hawkeye... À tout a l'heure Sweety. Chuchote t'il a mon oreille.

\- À tout a l'heure, Honey... Lui répondis je seulement alors qu'il m'envoie un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller.

J'ai les jambes qui tremblent, le cœur qui palpite. Je me dirige vers le cos. "Wanda!?"


	7. chapitre 7

**Pietro**/_Clint_/Bucky/autre.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Centre des opérations spéciales

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 07

**_Vendredi 9 janvier 2016. _**

J'ai les jambes qui tremblent, le cœur qui palpite. Je me dirige vers le cos. "Wanda!?"

\- Oh... Toi tu as fais une connaissance qui te laisse sans voix. Me lance t'elle en riant.

\- Tu le savais?

\- Bien sûre que je le savais depuis hier déjà. Il m'a demandé de ne rien te dire pour faire la surprise. Annonce t'elle le visage radieux.

\- Oh mon dieu. Il est là... Marmonne ai-je.

\- Je sais oui... Il te plaît?

\- Il est parfait...

\- Bien qu'un peu vieux. Ajoute Wanda.

\- Tu as vu son regard?

\- J'ai vu, oui, il est vraiment bel homme. Me confie t'elle.

\- Sa petite bouche, ses petites lèvres... Dis-je seulement perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Redescend sur terre Pietro, tu vas renversé mon chocolat. Se moque Wanda. Je m'approche de ma sœur, lui tend son chocolat et boit le mien, debout. "Fais attention a l'heure Don Juan."

Je regarde l'heure et fini mon chocolat avant de retourner en entraînement.

L'entraînement est encore plus rude que ce matin. Cette fois ci j'ai le moral, mais je suis sur la lune alors que je me prends une raclée par Sarah, Grégory, Jeffrey et David. Sans compter Natasha Romanoff qui semble avoir du plaisir a mettre la pâtée a n'importe qui.

Je suis une énième fois sur le sol et entend la porte s'ouvrit a nouveau. Cette fois ci, je regarde qui entre et aperçois Steve, Bucky et Clint qui nous regardent. Natasha ajourne la séance. On part prendre une douche.

Quand je sors des vestiaires, il ne reste plus que Clint dans la salle d'entraînement. Il assis sur un banc, il se lève lorsque je suis près de lui. "Salue." Dis-je seulement ne sachant que dire d'autre

\- Salue, avec Nath et quelques agents on va dîner a l'extérieur ce soir. Si ça te dit? Me propose t'il alors que je bloque sur son visage parfait.

\- Euh... Je...

\- Vision va surement venir... Et j'ai cru comprendre que ta sœur et lui...

\- Oui... ça fait un petit moment déjà. Confirme ai-je.

\- D'accord. Alors pour ce soir? Tu te joins a nous?

\- Euh... Ok... D'accord...

\- On se rejoint a 19h30 au self?

\- D'accord... A ce soir.

\- A ce soir Sweety. Me chuchote t'il. Ce surnom prend tout son sens lorsqu'il le prononce. Mon cœur bat la chamade, il est presque 18h, et file au cos directement avant que ma sœur parte. C'est Peter qui prend le relais, il est déjà sur place, il parle avec ma sœur. J'attend patiemment que ma sœur fini son service et l'accompagne jusqu'à a sa chambre. "Clint m'a invité ce soir." M'empresse ai-je de lui dire.

\- Ah bon? Où ça?

\- À la soirée ! Il m'a dit que Paul et toi y seriez sûrement.

\- Oh, je suis pas encore au courant de ça.

\- Et bien, tu ferais mieux de te préparer car vous venez avec apparemment.

\- Alors... Comment ça se passe avec Clint?

\- Comment ça se passe? On se parle a peine. On dirait que... On dirait qu'on ne se connait pas encore... Alors que... J'avais tellement l'impression de le connaître.

\- Tu connais pas encore son aspect physique mais tu le connais a l'intérieur. Me rassure Wanda.

\- Peut-être...

\- Tu verras dès que vous parlez de nos conversations téléphoniques tout ira mieux. Ajoute t'elle en souriant pleinement.

\- Peut-être... Dis-je encore.

\- Bon allez, au lieu de répondre peut-être a tout, va te préparer toi aussi. M'ordonne Wanda.

\- Humm... Rendez-vous a 19h30 au self apparemment.

\- Ok a tout a l'heure frangin.

Lorsque je remonte dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller. C'est mon premier rendez-vous avec Clint, même si nous sommes pas seuls, j'angoisse à mort. Je prends une douche et taille ma barbe. J'essaye de dompter les cheveux, puis opte finalement pour un jean clair, des chaussures de ville et ma seule chemise blanche à longue manche. Je relève mes manches puis mets un peu de parfum.

Enfin prêt, je file voir ma sœur. Elle est somptueuse comme jamais. Une robe noire, des guêtres de la même couleur, une simple veste de cuir rouge et des bottines marrons. Elle finit de se maquiller quand j'entre. Elle me déshabille du regard. "Tu es tout beau mon frère."

\- Je savais pas quoi mettre. Avouais je.

\- Ta tenue est parfaite. Dit-elle avant de se retourner sur moi. Elle déboutonne un deuxième bouton de ma chemise. Je reboutonne un des siens. Elle sourit, attrape sa brosse et me l'a tend. Je brosse ses cheveux, puis il se fait l'heure d'aller rejoindre le self du Shield.

Arrivé sur les lieux, on aperçoit Clint, Paul, Nath et Bruce autour d'une table, ils boient un verre. J'ai le cœur qui palpite. Paul se lève immédiatement en nous voyant. Ce qui fait se retourner Clint sur moi. J'avais déjà oublié comment son visage était si petit. Il est trop mignon. "Bonjour Wanda. Bonjour Pietro." Lança Paul.

\- Salut Paul. Dis-je en le suivant à la table. Je fais un signe de tête a Natasha, puis sert la main de Bruce avant de sourire comme un gamin a Clint. Je m'assois face à Bruce. "On a réservé pour 20h20, on attend Steve et Bucky et on peut y aller." Lança Nath.

\- D'accord. Dis-je seulement.

\- Il est où au fait? Demande Bruce.

\- Avec Fury. Les recrues vont arriver demain, ils mettent tout en place. Ajoute t'elle.

\- Les nouvelles unités ? Suppose Clint.

\- Oui.

\- J'espère que Steve va récupérer son binôme. Soupire Clint aussitôt.

\- Tu parles pour lui ou pour toi? Se moque Nath.

\- Un peu des deux. J'apprécie Bucky, ça a été fort enrichissant mais je te préfère toi. La rassure t'il.

\- Moi aussi je te préfère toi mon clintounet d'amour. Bien que Steve est un excellent binôme. Téméraire, loyal, discipliné. Énumère black Widows.

\- Et moi non?! Lance Clint en faisant la moue. Feignant d'être trahi.

\- T'es juste un peu plus tête brûlée que lui. Confirme t'elle en souriant.

\- Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Lâche Clint en grimaçant.

\- Ah les voilà enfin. Lance Bruce.

Steve arrive accompagné de Bucky sûrement. L'homme sert la main de Clint, Nath, Bruce, Paul et Wanda, puis me sert la main. "Quicksilver je suppose." Me lance t'il.

\- Agent Barnes, ravie de faire votre connaissance. Lui lance ai-je avec un peu d'appréhension, Bucky Barnes n'est pas super sociable.

\- Pareillement, ça fait du bien de mettre un nom sur un visage... N'est-ce pas Clint? Dit-il. Clint lui répond en souriant seulement, je suis gêné, il a l'air de l'être également. "Quoi? Tu m'as assez cassé les couilles avec TON agent de liaison préféré." Ajoute t'il alors que Clint se mord la lèvre, moi, je suis rouge comme une pivoine.

Bruce rompt ce silence. "Alors, t'as la liste officielle?"

\- Tu n'y es pas mon ami. Déclare Steve.

\- Je sais... Agent de terrain, ça va bien un moment. Je suis un scientifique moi. Lance le docteur Banner.

\- Alors... Marmonne Clint.

\- Euh... Steve me regarde, puis Wanda.

\- Il veut pas en parler. Nous apprend Barnes.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande Bruce.

\- Et bien. Steve nous regarde un par un.

\- Ah c'est bon, Steve, Clint va tout répété a son Sweety chéri, qui, lui, le répétera a sa sœur. Alors tu peux cracher le morceau. Lance Bucky.

\- Laissez le, agent Barnes. Ce n'est pas grave, on le saura demain de toute façon. Lance Vision

\- Ça aurait été sympathique de savoir. Contra Clint.

\- Savoir quoi? Si tu gardes le même binôme ou si tu es libéré de prison? Se moque Natasha.

\- Libérer de prison?! S'étrangle Bucky en regardant Clint avec noirceur.

\- Mais j'ai rien dis. Se défend Clint.

\- Tu récupère ton binôme! Lance Bucky en soupirant.

\- Ahhhhh. Fait Nath.

\- Yes! Lance Clint tout souriant a présent.

\- Et moins le mien. Murmure Bucky en regardant Steve qui sourit timidement face au regard intense de l'agent Barnes.

\- Paul toi, tu changes de binôme. Mais je sais plus avec qui. Et vous ... Et bien bienvenue dans le corps des agents de terrains. Lance Steve a notre encontre a Wanda et moi.

\- C'est vrai? Demande ma sœur.

\- Et oui. Approuve t'il.

\- Cool. Dis-je seulement.

\- Félicitation Wanda, je suis ravi pour toi. Lance aussitôt Paul. Cet homme est vraiment parfait pour ma sœur.

\- Merci Paul...

\- Bon, on y va? Y'a Tony et Loki qui vont peut-être nous rejoindre. Lance Nath en se levant.

\- Ils sont encore ensemble? Demande Clint.

\- Pour l'instant Tony tiens. Répond Bruce.

\- Je dirais que c'est Tom qui tiens le coup. Lance Nath.

\- Aussi oui. Confirme Clint. On se dirige tous vers le parking. "Vous montez avec nous?" Propose t-il a ma sœur et à la vision.

\- Oh, Bruce me l'a déjà proposé. Lui répond Paul alors que Wanda me sourit amplement.

\- D'accord. On se rejoint devant le resto?

\- Yep, a toute play boy. Lance Nath alors qu'elle entre dans sa voiture.

Clint me désigne sa voiture, j'entre timidement a l'intérieur. Je suis stressé comme jamais. Je n'ai jamais été aussi stressé a un rencard, mais là, c'est le cas.

\- Alors t'es content d'être agent de terrain? Me demande t'il.

\- Oui, j'en avais marre du cos. Avouais-je.

\- Tu m'étonnes.

\- Et toi, heureux de retrouver ton binôme? Lui retourne ai-je.

\- Ouais... J'adore Bucky, franchement, tout compte fait, j'ai apprécié travailler avec lui, c'est un gars super, mais mon binôme c'est sacré.

\- Vous êtes très proche tout les deux.

\- Elle est comme une sœur pour moi, elle fait toujours attention a moi. Me confie t'il

\- Je suis comme ça avec Wanda.

\- Elle me l'a dit. Que tu étais très protecteur. .. et c'est une qualité que j'apprécie. Ajoute Clint en me souriant. J'en rougi aussitôt.

\- On est tous plus ou moins protecteur. Me defendis-je seulement.

\- C'est vrai, même Bucky l'est, c'est peu dire. Ajoute t'il en riant. Je ris moi aussi et lui avoue.

\- Je l'imaginais pas du tout comme ça.

\- Tu l'imaginais comment?

\- J'en sais rien, pas comme ça. Dis-je seulement. Clint acquiesça seulement, un silence envahit l'habitacle puis Clint le rompt.

\- Moi je t'imaginais comme ça. M'avoue t'il.

\- Comme ça, c'est à dire?

\- Spontané, protecteur, et je me doutais que tu étais blond. Ajoute t'il.

\- Ah oui pourquoi?

\- Je sais pas, je timaginais en blond, et j'espérais que tu avais les yeux bleu. Et toi tu m'imaginais comment? Me demande t'il en retour.

\- À vrai dire, je ne t'imaginais pas. Avoue ai-je confusément.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je voulais pas être déçu.

\- Tu l'es? Finit-il par le demander. Je suis heureux qu'il conduise et de ce fait il ne me regarde pas car là, mes joues rougissent.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Natasha m'a dit que tu avais refusé de voir ses photos. Dit-il ensuite.

\- Je voulais pas être déçu. Dis-je seulement.

\- D'accord. J'aurais tué pour savoir a quoi tu ressemblais mais bon, c'est ton choix. Me dit-il. "Tu connaissais mon âge?"

\- Euh... Non.. d'ailleurs, je le sais toujours pas. Avouais-je.

\- Donc c'est possible, que tu changes toujours d'avis? Me demande t'il mais il est hors de question de revenir sur quoique se soit. Clint est parfait.

\- Sur quoi? Non! Tu... Je me mets a bouiller lorsqu'il s'arrête a un feu et le regarde.

\- Je... Me demande t'il.

\- J'aurais pas pu rêver mieux que toi. Avouais-je en déviant le regard.

\- C'est... C'est gentil... Mais je comprendrais si ... Que tu me trouves trop vieux. Murmure t'il. C'est là, m'informe t'il en se garant.

\- L'âge n'a pas beaucoup d'importance tu sais. J'ai 25 ans! Et toi? Lance ai je avant de descendre de la voiture. Clint sort a son tour et me rejoint sur le trottoir.

\- 44. Lance t'il.

\- Ouch. Me moque ai-je gentiment.

\- Ouais... Lâche t'il en grimaçant.

\- T'es un papi en fait ! Dis-je en riant.

\- Euh... Sympa... gamin! Me lance t'il alors qu'on se mets a rire tous les deux. On se dirige vers le restaurant.

Au coin de la rue, il s'arrête, puis attrape ma manche pour me faire stopper. "Je suis content d'être rentré. D'habitude j'adore les missions mais là... Je voulais absolument rentrer et te voir en vrai. C'est la première fois qu'un truc comme ça m'arrive. Ne crois pas que j'ai cumulé les agents." Me confie t'il.

\- Mais je crois rien.

Clint reprend sa route, je le suis, il reprend. "J'ai été marié... Et puis je l'ai quitté ... Je sentais que quelques chose en moi ne tournait pas rond... je suis sorti avec un agent, une fois. Ça a duré quelques semaines. Et toi? Je sais que tu es jeune mais..."

On repère Steve et Bucky devant un devanture de restaurant, puis on repère également une chevelure rousse. On s'arrête encore un moment, on a besoin de se dire les choses. "Je suis jamais sorti avec un agent. Et j'ai eu que deux petit ami. Avant d'entrer au Shield."

\- D'accord... Clint regarde ses pieds puis relève la tête en souriant. "On a l'air de deux adolescent tu trouve pas?"

\- Complètement. J'avais trop hâte que tu revienne, que je te vois enfin et maintenant que tu es là en chair et en os. Je suis pétrifié face a toi. Avouais-je a mon tour.

\- Et moi donc... Clint relève une mèche qui tombe dans mes yeux. Un geste tendre et affectueux que j'aime a ce moment. "Bon allez, allons les rejoindre."

On rejoint le restaurant. On marche côté à côte, j'ai les mains dans les poches, Clint les a le long du corps. J'aurais tellement voulu lui tenir la main. Et aussi poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais ce n'est pas encore le bon moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Centre des opérations spéciales

Chapitre 08

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Le restaurant est assez classe et raffiné, c'est sûrement Natasha qui a choisi cette fois ci. Ma sœur et Paul sont déjà assis à table, ils sont l'un a côté de l'autre, au milieu de la table. Les filles sont assises l'une a côté de l'autre, et Bruce est face a Natasha en bout de table. Bucky est assis face a ma sœur, Steve est a ses côtés. Je me retrouve assis à côté de mon beau frère, Clint est face a moi. La table n'est pas pleine, il y a deux places de libre. Peut être que l'agent Stark viendra finalement.

On est a peine installé que celui ci appelle justement. Natasha l'informe qu'on prend l'apéro en les attendant. Ce qu'on fait immédiatement après qu'elle ait raccroché.

Nath, Bucky, Clint et moi prenons une vodka. Steve et Paul optent pour une bière. Bruce et Wanda prennent un soft. On trinquent tous ensemble.

\- Bon, je lève mon verre aux nouvelles recrues. Lance Natasha.

\- Espérons qu'ils seront aussi efficace que nous. Souligne Barnes.

\- Dommage que Sam, Thor et Rhodey ne sont pas là, on aurait pu faire un tour de table. Déclare soudainement Steve.

\- En même temps. Si on doit attendre que nous sommes tous réunis, on est mal barré. Ajoute Nath.

\- C'est vrai, on devrait attendre Tony et faire quand même un tour de table. Propose Steve.

\- On peut bien commencer sans eux. Propose a son tour Buck

\- Oh... Pourquoi tu as des choses à dire ? Se moque Nath.

\- Et bien... À vrai dire... Même si je vous connais pas plus que ça mise part celui ci. Dit Bucky en désignant Steve. " Et ce dinosaure qui m'a servi de binôme. " Ajoute t'il en désignant Clint. "Je dois dire que j'ai apprécié la façon dont vous m'avez accueilli. Je suis pas quelqu'un de super agréable, et je dirais même que je suis désagréable et malgres tout vous me supportez. "

\- Qui te dit qu'on te supporte? Lance Clint en riant.

\- Toi! Ferme là. Lui ordonne t'il en soupirant.

\- Ben quoi, si ça se trouve on sait pas te blairer. Ajoute Clint.

Le joli doigt d'honneur fait rire l'Assemblée. Clint éclate de rire et sert la main de Bucky.

\- Merci d'avoir été là pour moi. Et m'avoir supporté. Je suis pas un gars facile. Mais ta patience m'a beaucoup aidé a tenir bon. Ajoute Bucky

\- De rien Buck.

\- Et bien à toi clintounet. Propose Nath

\- Et bien... je vais remercier chacun d'entre vous. En commençant par ma tite Nath. Qui me supporte depuis tant d'années. Merci ma belle. Déclare Clint.

\- De rien mon clintounet d'amour. Lance t'elle.

\- Steve, je suis heureux de faire parti de ton équipe, c'est vraiment un honneur de combattre a tes côtés. Buck. Je suis heureux que je t'ai aidé a prendre la bonne décision. Paul, merci, de tout relativiser, d'être aussi zen même en temps de conflit. La petite Wanda qui arrive a mentir à son frère jumeau. Tu seras un atout pour l'équipe. Ton côté serein, doux et protecteur seront bien utilisés. Déclare Clint, alors que ma sœur baisse la tête gênée. Clint reporte ensuite son regard vers moi. "Merci a toi de m'avoir fait tenir le coup. Je suis pas sûr que je serais là a cette table si tu n'étais pas là." Dit Clint avant de se retourner immédiatement vers Bruce, les joues rougies par sa dernière déclaration. "Et je terminerais avec mon scientifique préféré, qui va vraiment nous manquer. Ton discernement, ton cerveau, ta faculté d'assimilation va vraiment nous manquer." Conclut il.

\- Et bien, t'en avais des choses a dire. Se moque Bucky.

\- C'est ça de s'agrandir, y'a plus de monde a remercier. Ajoute Bruce.

\- Et bien vas y, à ton tour, Bruce. Propose Bucky.

\- Je vous voudrais remercier Clint et Steve, pour m'avoir soutenu tout au long de ma carrière. Vision, pour m'épauler dès qu'il le peut. Vous deux. Dit il en nous désignant ma sœur et moi. " d'agrandir nos rangs, enfin, pour le coup, leur rangs." Dit il en désignant tous les autres. "Merci Bucky d'être là pour Steve. Et merci tasha de me supporter et d'être là pour moi." Conclut il.

\- À toi tasha. Lance Clint.

\- Et bien je vais commencer par mon petit Bruce que j'aime énormément. Merci d'être toi même. Déclare t'elle avec un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu au part avant. "Ma tite Wanda. Merci d'être toi. Féminine et affirmée. J'aime les femmes de caractère." Je ne pensais pas que ma sœur et elle, étaient si proches. "Paul, protège là et aime la comme il se doit." Elle continue ensuite vers moi. "Pietro, pareil que pour Paul. Prends soin de mon de Clint. Sinon je te mets KO." Elle sourit. "Mon Clint. Et. Ouais, c'est le miens d'abord." Ajoute t'elle en riant. Elle se tourne vers lui. "Je t'adore. T'es comme un frère pour moi, tu le sais." Déclare t'elle simplement avec une telle sincérité. "Mon binôme remplaçant, j'ai adoré travailler avec toi. Tu sais ce que je pense de toi. Et toi Buck... Nas drovia tout simplement." Finit elle par dire en levant son verre.

\- Ça va faire long non, si on remercie tout le monde. Se plaignit Bucky.

\- On peut choisir une personne seulement. Propose Paul.

\- Surtout que Tony va arriver, ça va ajouter deux têtes. Souligne Steve.

\- Et j'ai rien à dire, a Loki. Lance Clint écœuré.

\- Et bien, moi je voulais dire a Wanda qu'elle est une perle rare. Mais que j'ai toujours eut de la chance alors je sais qu'elle sera parfaite. Déclare Paul et je fond a ces mots. Ma sœur a intérêt à le garder.

\- Oh... Tout les regards se portent vers moi, je regarde Steve comme pour l'appeler a l'aide. Il comprends et prend la parole. "Moi je voulais tous vous remercier, d'avoir accueilli Bucky, de l'avoir intégrer au Shield. De lui avoir donné confiance. Il compte beaucoup pour moi. Un peu plus qu'il ne le faudrait peut être, quoi qu'il en soit merci a vous." La déclaration est mignonne, Bucky semble gêné et ravi à la fois.

\- Pietro. Dit Bruce et mon cœur s'accélère comme un fou, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne suis pas a l'aise quand il s'agit de parler en public.

\- Je... Merci... De... Clint me sourit et mes jambes tremblent. Ma sœur me lance un sourire et parle pour nous.

\- Merci de nous avoir intégré au groupe, merci d'être vous. Vous êtes tous vaillant, vous avez du cœur. Vous vous battez pour une cause noble qui est la nôtre a tous. Vous vous battez pour un monde meilleur. Et on vous remercie mon frère et moi pour tout ce que vous faites. Déclare ma sœur. Et a ce moment là, je suis si fière d'elle.

Je baisse la tête confus. C'était si simple. Pourquoi n'y ai je pas penser. On sursaute tous lorsque Thor entre dans la pièce.

\- T'es là Thor ! Lance Bruce.

Thor s'installe a côté de moi. Son frère Loki, face à lui. Tony prend une chaise d'une autre table et s'installe au bout.

\- Bien... On se prend un apéro! Lance l'ingénieur de service.

On se sert a nouveau l'apéro. Les conversations fusent dans tous les sens. Puis Thor remarque que je suis là. "Qui êtes-vous au fait?"

\- Tu dois avoir un problème de mémoire Thor, Pietro est le petit ami de Clint. Lance Nath en soupirant fortement.

\- Oh... Je ne savais pas. Dit le blond.

\- T'as réussi a chopper un mec toi? Se moque Tony gentiment.

\- Je t'emmerde Stark. Souffle Clint mais avec le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pareillement. Bruce t'es trop loin de moi. Mon bro... Qu'est ce que tu vas me manquer. Lance Tony, mais grogne immédiatement après. "Aïe.. mais enfin." S'exclame t'il en regardant Loki de biais.

Un long échange de regard arrivent entre Loki et Tony. Je détourne illico les yeux lorsque deux grand yeux verts se retournent sur moi. Ces deux frères me font froid dans le dos.

Après cet apéro, Thor décide de rejoindre sa femme. Tony se décale a mes côtes. Il me regarde, me sourit puis me demande. "Alors comme ça, vous êtes le petit ami de Clint." Me demande t'il calmement.

\- Tony... Soupir Clint en me soutenant du regard.

\- Quoi? Je fais connaissance. Se défend t'il.

\- On... Oui. Bafouillais-je.

\- Ça fait longtemps ?

\- On peut pas dire que ça fait longtemps. C'est compliqué. Marmonne ai-je.

\- D'accord... Les histoires compliquées, je sais que c'est, je vis avec un gothique. Me lance t'il. J'ai envie de rire mais la voix glaciale de son petite ami me fait froid dans le dos.

\- Anthony Edward Stark !

\- Désolé mon bouchon. Trêve de plaisanterie. J'ai pas oublié la raclée que vous m'avez mise a Mario kart. Et je dois dire que ça m'a impressionné. Ça serait bien que vous donniez quelques cours a l'oiseau. Ajoute t'il en désignant Clint de la tête.

\- L'oiseau n'a pas le temps pour jouer aux jeux vidéos. Se défend Clint.

\- Bien sûre que si Clint.

\- J'ai dépassé l'âge.

\- Humm.. en parlant d'âge. Vous l'avez l'air plutôt jeune. Souligne t'il.

\- Euh... J'ai 26 ans.

\- Vous savez qu'il en a le double? Me demande t'il.

\- Il sait oui. Lui répond Clint a ma place.

\- Je parle a ton Jules, pas a toi. Dit justement celui ci.

\- Но отправь его в путь! Lance Bucky dans une autre langue.

\- Пьетро, ему должно быть неудобно. Ajoute Nath en russe apparemment, puisqu'elle le comprend.

\- Я бы сказал, что это Клинт, кому неудобно. Relance Barnes toujours en russe alors que le reste du groupe froncent les yeux.

\- Он выглядит ревнивым. Dit Nath souriante.

\- Это мило. Répond Bucky alors que Clint s'énerve car lui comprend le russe.

\- Fermez-la vous deux. Et Tony arrête de l'emmerder! Lance Clint en français.

\- О, он влюблен. Ajoute encore Bucky en souriant également

\- Но заткнись. Dit Clint.

\- Ты действительно влюблен в Клинта? Prononce Nath et Clint semble touché par cette phrasee, il bloque un instant sur Nath, puis se tourne à nouveau vers Tony et moi.

\- Он всегда такой с парнями? Не хватает немного уверенности нет? Clint soupir alors que Bucky et Nath parlent toujours en russe. Il se tourne une dernière fois vers Bucky et lui parle en russe. C'est la première fois que je l'entend parler dans cette langue, ça lui va super bien.

\- Позаботься о своем Стиве, пожалуйста, и да, мне это нравится. Dit Clint fermement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit mais Bucky semble obéir et lui lâcher la grappe.

Хорошо. Dit-il simplement.

Хорошо. Répète Nath. *1

\- C'est bon les russes, on peut participer a votre conversation ? Demande Bruce.

\- Mais je vous en prie. Lance Natasha.

\- Alors dites nous... Comment ça s'est fait vous deux? Demande Tony .

\- Oh... C'est ... Comme Pietro l'a déjà dit c'est... compliqué. Dit seulement Clint.

\- D'accord. Dit Tony en soupirant. Un long silence s'immisce puis je décide de tout balancer.

\- On ne s'était jamais vu, avant ce matin. Déclare ai-je subitement.

\- Ah bon? Mais comment- Commence par dire Bruce, mais il est coupé par Tony Stark.

\- Par téléphone? Maximoff? Tu as eu Barton par téléphone? Me demande t'il les yeux lui sortant de la tête.

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas quoi répondre a ça. Surtout répondre a une question poser si bizarrement.

\- Et oh! je suis là, ne parle pas de moi comme si j'étais pas là. Et oui, il m'a eut par téléphone. Abrége Clint en me regardant intensément, je sens mes joues rougir a chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur moi.

\- C'est si romantique. Souffle Paul.

\- C'est vrai. Confirme Wanda.

\- Romantique pour vous! Moi j'ai dû les supporter. Et je dis bien "les" car tous les jours j'avais droit a leur conversations téléphoniques. 'Oh mon petit Sweety comme tu me manques...' Nous imite Bucky.

\- Buck... Soupire Steve, alors que j'expose de rire.

\- Pourquoi tu ris toi!

\- Parce que je me souviens bien que tu râlais toujours.

\- C'est pas faux... Vous me cassiez les oreilles avec vos phrases mielleuses. Lance Bucky en roulant des yeux.

\- Jaloux... Je suis sûr t'es jaloux, t'aurais aimé que Steve t'appelle en mission, hein, avoue. Titille Tony. Bucky fronce les yeux vers l'ingénieur, on sent comme de l'animosité entre eux.

\- N'importe quoi! En mission je n'appelle personne. Je suis très pro.

\- Parce que quand on appelle nos proches, on est pas pro? S'étrangle Nath.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Se reprend Barnes.

\- Et je te signale mon petit Bucky, que tu as passé plus d'une vingt minutes avec un certain agent. Ajoute Clint alors que je souris largement a cette révélation.

\- D'accord! Oui, Steve m'a appelé... Avoue t'il.

\- Voilà. Donc on a le droit de s'appeler. Décide Clint. J'acquiesce ses dires.

\- Et je bossais, c'était mon boulot de prendre de vos nouvelles. Ajoute ai-je encore.

Tout le monde acquiesçe alors que nos plats arrivent enfin, j'ai l'impression que ce dîner ne tourne qu'autour de Clint et moi. Alors que l'on commence a déguster nos plats. J'entends Nath et Bucky pouffer de rire tout en parlant russe.

\- Каждую ночь он ждал своего звонка, одновременно подчеркивая. Lâche Bucky en roulant des yeux. *2

\- Самое смешное, что он терпелив в обычное время. Dit-elle seulement.

\- Он ел свои губы, я клянусь тебе. Déclare Bucky.

\- Я верю вам, когда дело доходит до ожидания новостей от кого-то, это подчеркивает тщательно. Но я бы и не подумал, что он так быстро к нему привязывается. Dit Natasha en souriant tout en regardant mon agent préféré en catimini.

\- Он когда-нибудь был с кем-нибудь? Demande Bucky qui a l'air sérieux.

\- Да, он женился, у него были парни, но этот действительно, кажется, ему нравится. О чем они оба говорили? Demande Natasha.

\- Они не говорили! Они сказали сладкие слова ... Ханннн ...конфетка ... Ханннн Мед ... Я был слишком сыт по горло. Gémit Bucky alors que je vois Clint se mordre la lèvre.

\- Arrêtez, sérieux. Soupire Clint en mangeant.

\- On fait rien de mal. Se justifie Nath.

\- Ne les écoute pas. Reprend Clint mais je pouffe littéralement de rire.

\- Mais je comprend rien de toute façon!

\- T'es pas le seul. Se plaint Steve.

\- Ils se foutent de ma gueule, c'est tout. Nous apprend Clint.

\- Pourquoi? Demande Steve.

\- Parce qu'on le trouve bien mielleux. Dit seulement Natasha.

\- Jalouse? Lance ai-je, commençant légèrement a m'énerver face a tout ça.

\- Mais il me cherche ma parole. Lance t'elle en souriant.

\- C'est vous qui nous cherchez depuis tout a l'heure. N'inversez pas les rôles. Dis je seulement en relevant le menton.

\- Je l'aime bien ton mec. Acquiesçe t'elle en souriant.

\- Moi aussi. Ajoute Clint en souriant pleinement. Apparemment, Natasha Romanoff aime les gens qui lui tiennent tête, j'en fais donc parti a présent.

\- C'est quoi un tiramisu ? Demande soudainement Loki.

\- C'est trop bon. Dit seulement son petit ami.

\- Ça me dit pas ce que c'est. Se plaint le "gothique".

\- C'est un dessert à base de mascarpone, tu mets ce que tu veux ensuite, des fruits, des biscuits, ou ce que tu veux d'autre dedans.

\- C'est le pro du dessert. Lance la sœur.

\- T'es gourmand? Demande Nath

Clint lui répond en russe. "Это не зря я называю это конфетка. Кстати, спасибо за Maya пчелу."

Natasha explose de rire et Clint me chuchote a l'oreille. "Je te traduirais après." Un long frisson me parcours le corps. Est ce dû a ses lèvres si proches de ma peau?

* * *

Traduction.

* 1

\- Mais envoie-le bouler ! Lance Bucky dans une autre langue.

\- Le pauvre Pietro, il doit être mal a l'aise. Ajoute Nath en russe apparemment, puisqu'elle le comprend. .

\- Je dirais que c'est Clint qui est mal a l'aise. Relance Barnes toujours en russe alors que le reste du groupe froncent les yeux.

\- Il a l'air jaloux. Dit Nath souriante.

\- C'est mignon. Répond Bucky alors que Clint s'énerve car lui comprend le russe.

\- Fermez la vous deux. Et Tony arrête de l'emmerder! Lance Clint en français.

\- Oh il est amoureux. Ajoute encore Bucky en souriant également

\- Mais tais toi. Dit Clint.

\- T'es vraiment amoureux Clint? Prononce Nath et Clint semble touché par cette phrase, il bloque un instant sur Nath, puis se tourne a nouveau vers Tony et moi.

\- Il est toujours comme ça avec les mecs? Il manque un peu d'assurance non? Clint soupire alors que Bucky et Nath parlent toujours en russe. Il se tourne une dernière fois vers Bucky et lui parle en russe. C'est la première fois que je l'entend parler dans cette langue, ça lui va super bien.

\- Toi, occupe toi ton Steve s'il te plaît et oui il me plaît! Dit Clint fermement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit mais Bucky semble obéir. Et lui lâcher la grappe.

\- D'accord. dot Bucky

\- D'accord. Répète Nath.

* * *

*2

\- Tous les soirs, il attendait son appel en stressant. Lache Bucky en roulant ds yeux.

\- Ce qui est marrant, c'est qu'il est patient en temps normal. Sot emle seulement.

\- Il se bouffait les lèvres, je te jure. Declare Bucky.

\- Je te crois, lorsqu'il s'agit d'attendre des nouvelles de quelqu'un, il stresse à fond. Mais bon, j'aurais pas cru qu'il s'attacherait si rapidement à lui. Dit Natasha en souriant tout en regardant mon agent préféré en catimini.

\- Il s'est Jamais engage avec quelqu'un ? Demande Bucky qui a l'air sérieux

\- Si, il s'était marié, il a eut des petits amis, mais celui ci a vraiment l'air de lui plaire. Ils parlaient de quoi tous les deux? Demande Natasha

\- Ils parlaient pas! Ils se disaient des mots doux .. hannnn.. Sweety... Hannnn Honey ... J'en avais trop marre. Gémit Bucky alors que je vois Clint se mordre la lèvre


	9. chapitre 9

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Centre des opérations spéciales

Chapitre 09

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Le serveur arrive et nous passons commande. Le dessert est somptueux, je me régale, puis j'appréhende le départ du resto. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous considére en couple sauf nous, ou du moins, sauf moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas l'impression d'être son petit ami. Peut-être car nous nous sommes jamais embrassé. C'est une sensation très étrange de se dire qu'on est en couple sans avoir fait quoique se soit, comme de se tenir la main.

L'heure de partir arrivée, on se lève un part un. Je me rapproche de ma sœur et l'emmène vers le comptoir pour payer. Mais l'ingénieur passe devant nous et règle la note de la table. Je suis très mal a l'aise, mais je ne suis pas le seul. Tout le monde est mal à l'aise. Clint est l'un des premiers a sortir, Wanda et Nath me poussent à le rejoindre.

\- Alors, tu veux t'en aller sans moi? Glisse ai-je a Clint.

\- Bien sûre que non. Me répond t'il en glissant sa main dans la mienne. La chaleur de ses doigts, la fermeté de ses mains me réjouissent. J'ai le cœur qui palpite, c'est la première fois que je tiens la main d'un homme en public et je m'en fout royalement du regard des autres, ce qui m'importe, c'est ce que je ressent lorsqu'il le fait.

\- C'était assez sympa cette soirée. Ça fait du bien de tous les revoir. Affirme Clint. Je lui souris seulement. "Même si Bucky était remonté contre nous."

\- Je sais pas comment t'arrive a le supporter. Lui avouais-je.

\- Oh, c'était de l'humour. Je crois qu'il m'apprécie réellement et je me trompe peut-être mais je crois qu'il t'apprécie aussi. Me dit-il alors que j'en doute.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire ça?

\- Il t'a parlé ! Il parle a personne, mis a part Steve, Nath et moi. Et Bruce accessoirement et encore. Ajoute t'il en roulant des yeux.

\- Hummm. Peut-être. Acquiesçe ai-je.

\- Bucky se confie beaucoup a Nath, et c'est très bien. Elle a un franc parler, elle dit ce qu'elle pense et ça ne peut que le faire réfléchir. Elle l'aide beaucoup a se remettre en question.

\- Vous avez parlé de ça quand? Lui demande ai-je avant qu'il ouvre sa portière.

\- Euh... Je ris nerveusement, j'entre moi aussi dans la voiture, mets ma ceinture puis lance.

\- Tu sais que vous avez pas le droit de communiquer en mission. Clint rit et je l'accompagne.

\- On a toujours communiqué en mission. Dit Clint la main dans le sac.

\- D'accord, et je peux savoir pourquoi tu me faisais faire le messager? Ajoute ai l-je en riant.

Clint rit de plus belle. "C'était trop drôle. Et puis... Tu as appris a me connaître par la même occasion, non?" Souligne t'il.

\- C'est vrai. En parlant de connaître, ça fait longtemps que tu connais l'agent Stark?

\- Ça fait un petit moment oui.

\- Tu t'entends bien avec?

\- Tony... On est chien et chat depuis toujours, mais on s'adore. Ajoute Clint.

\- Et Loki? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a de la tension entre vous. Et quand je dis vous, je parle de tout le monde. Précise ai-je.

\- Loki, c'est une longue histoire.

\- Dis-moi. Insiste ai-je.

\- Peut-être plus tard. Me dit-il simplement.

\- Plus tard quand? Quand tu me parleras de Vienne? Dis-je avant de pouffer de rire.

\- La garce! J'avais oublié qu'elle m'avait trahie. Elle t'a dit quoi exactement ?

\- Que tu étais hyper sexy et que tu te débrouillais bien en talon aiguille. Dis-je avant de rire à nouveau.

Clint éclate de rire. "Faut que je te raconte un truc sur elle, c'est obligé du coup. Elle paie rien pour attendre."

\- Vous me faites trop rire tout les deux. Dis-je avant qu'on arrive au Shield.

\- Bah c'est déjà ça. Clint se gare silencieusement, il coupe le moteur, détache sa ceinture, moi, je sors immédiatement de la voiture, je n'aime pas les fins de soirée, je n'aime pas me séparer des gens.

\- Tu fais quoi demain, tu bosses? Me demande t'il alors que je sais très qu'il le sait.

\- Je pensais que tu connaissais mon emploi du temps? Lui demande ai-je alors qu'instinctivement, je me dirige vers ma piaule.

\- D'accord, j'avoue, je sais très bien que tu es en repos demain. Bon, je te propose d'aller nous ballader demain après midi, si t'as rien de prévu.

\- Ok, et on irait où? Demande ai-je seulement.

\- Tu verras bien, j'ai ma petite idée. Il faut absolument que je récupère un peu. Je suis décalqué. M'avoue t'il.

\- Le décalage horaire, j'avais oublié.

\- Pour moi, il est 12h, donc ça fait 36 heures que j'ai pas dormi. Dit-il en grimaçant.

\- Tu vas ronfler? Dis-je seulement.

\- Certainement. Bon Sweety.

\- Honey... Murmure ai-je a mon tour.

Ses lèvres s'approchent des miennes, il me dépose juste un doux baiser. Ce baiser et rapide, mais tendre à la fois. "A demain."

\- A demain.

Clint s'en va vers ses quartiers. Je ne sais même pas dans quelle chambre il est, je n'ai même aucun idée de l'étage. Il se retourne en riant. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va arriver, il fouille dans la poche de sa veste et en sort un stylo et un bout de papier. "Faudrait peut-être que je te file mon numéro de tel perso non... Ça sera plus pratique que de passer par le cos." Je souris alors qu'il note son numéro. Il glisse ensuite le papier dans la poche de ma chemise, un sourire plus tard et fait demi tour. Je suis en train de fondre.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Ce matin, je reste dans mon lit, légèrement terrorisé par Clint et ce que je ressent pour lui. J'ai le cœur qui s'emballe dès que je pense à lui. Je suis si pressé de le revoir et en même temps, j'ai tellement peur de le revoir. Peur de voir ce qu'il va se passer, peur de savoir où il veut aller se balader, j'angoisse a mort. Je me prélasse dans mon lit, puis vais prendre une douche. Il est pratiquement 11h lorsque je sors de la douche. Je m'habille, puis sourit en voyant son numéro griffonné sur un bout de papier associé a son surnom "Honey. "

Je m'allonge a nouveau dans mon lit. Les mains sous ma nuque et je pense à lui. Mon cœur bat la chamade lorsque quelqu'un frappe a la porte. Je me lève illico mais j'ai les mains moites. Je vérifie que mes cheveux ne sont pas trop défaits, et sent mon haleine avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Ah c'est toi! Dis-je en découvrant ma sœur.

\- Bah oui... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme? Dit elle en entrant.

\- C'est rien, je pensais que c'était Clint.

\- Alors... Raconte.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises? Lui dis-je en m'affalant à nouveau dans mon lit.

\- Tu trouvais que vous étiez distant. Me lance t'elle en s'assayant sur la chaise de mon bureau.

\- On l'est toujours encore un peu, mais maintenant je sais que .. qu'il nous considére en couple. Lance ai-je en souriant.

\- Et toi non?

\- On s'est pas encore embrassé. Lâche ai-je en grimaçant.

\- Oh... Et c'est pour ça que tu doutes? Me demande t'elle ensuite.

\- Un peu oui...

\- Oh... Mon petit frère... Lance t'elle en se levant.

\- Il m'a laissé son numéro. Il a écrit Honey sur la carte. Ajoute ai-je.

\- C'est mignon... Et il ne t'a toujours pas embrassé ? Il t'a pris la main pourtant hier... Je l'ai pisté moi. Lance t'elle en s'assayant a mes côtes. Elle me caresse doucement les cheveux.

\- Il m'a fait un smack. Avouais-je.

\- Et ben... Dit-elle en fronçant les yeux ne comprenant pas mon raisonnement.

\- C'est qu'un smack.

\- Peut-être qu'il attende que tu fasses le premier pas, pourquoi ce serait a lui se t'embrasser d'ailleurs? Dit-elle en se levant les mains sur les hanches.

\- Euh... J'en sais rien...

\- Bon, tu déjeune avec moi ou avec Clint? Je reprend l'entraînement a 14h. Dit-elle avant de regarder sa montre.

\- Euh... avec toi. Je m'assois, puis enfile mes chaussures, ma sœur sourit face a ça, en temps normal, j'aurais enfiler des baskets mais là, non.

Au self, on croise Sam Wilson et Steve Rogers, ils dejeunent ensemble, Cap nous fait signe, on s'installe avec eux. Steve s'excuse pour le comportement de Bucky, je lui répète ce que m'a révélé Clint au soir. "Clint ne l'a pas si mal prit que ça." Le rassure ai-je

\- Il a tout de même été odieux. Ajoute Steve.

\- Mais non, je crois que c'est un jeu entre eux, y comprit avec Nath, d'ailleurs, il dit qu'il ne parle pas a beaucoup de personne et le fait qu'il le chambre est signe qu'il l'apprécie. Ajoute ai -je encore pour sa défense.

\- Vu comme ça... Lance finalement Steve et repère Natasha au loin. "Hey Romanoff."

\- Salut. Dit-elle en s'asseyant. "Clint n'est pas là ?" Demande t'elle ensuite.

Tous les regards se portent sur moi. "Euh j'en sais rien."

\- Buck dort encore, ils n'ont pas encore récupéré du décalage horaire. Lâche Steve.

\- Moi je mets au moins 2 semaines a m'en remettre. Avoue Wilson.

\- Tu fais quoi cet après midi? Demande Nath à ma sœur.

\- J'ai entraînement. Répond t'elle.

\- Avec ce fossile? Demande Nath en pointant Steve du doigt.

\- Et oui.

\- Toi, je supposes que tu seras avec Clint. Reprend t'elle en me regardant.

\- Normalement. Dis-je seulement.

\- D'accord... Et ben qui voilà... Lance Cap en voyant Buck et Clint venir vers nous.

\- Le duo de choc. Lance Wilson pour rire.

\- Ne nous appelons comme ça. Geint le brun.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est toi mon binôme. Ajoute Clint en embrassant Nath sur la joue.

Les garçons s'installent avec nous. On mange a six, puis Steve et Wanda repartent en entraînement, ainsi que Natasha qui décide de les accompagner. Sam reste avec nous. On parle d'actualité, puis Sam fini par rejoindre quelques agents qui jouent aux jeux vidéos. Nous, on se prépare pour partir.

Assis sans la voiture, je lui demande enfin où l'on va. "Alors... Tu nous emmènes où?"

\- Il me semble que tu connais pas New York alors je vais te faire découvrir un superbe spot. Me dit-il simplement en me souriant.

\- D'accord... Je te fais confiance. Au fait tu m'as pas dis ce que t'as répondu à Bucky et Nath hier, en russe.

\- Ah oui. Je leur ai dis que tu étais un gourmand, d'où ton surnom. Sweety. Et je l'ai remercié pour maya l'abeille. Ajoute t'il en riant.

\- Tu aimais vraiment maya l'abeille? Dis-je en souriant fortement.

Clint rit et je le suis instinctivement. "On a fait un blind test une fois. Et dès que jai entendu la musique, j'ai répondu direct. Je devais regarder çà quand j'étais petit. Et durant ce même test, elle a reconnu tout de suite Candy. Donc pour la faire chier , je l'appelle Candy parfois." Ajoute t'il.

\- Vous êtes inséparable vous deux. Lance ai je instantanément.

\- C'est ma Bonnie, je suis son Clyde.

\- C'est mignon.

\- T'as hâte de découvrir avec tu seras en binôme? Demande Clint.

\- À fond. J'espère que je m'entendrai avec. Avouais-je je en grimaçant, légèrement stressé du résultat.

\- En général les binômes sont bien étudiés. Même âge pour commencer. Et ils essayent de faire en sorte qu'ils aient quelques point commun. Me confie t'il.

\- Y'avait aucunes chance qu'on soit ensemble alors... Soupire ai-je.

\- Par rapport a l'age? Me demande Clint.

\- Oui.

\- Sans doute. Mais parfois, ça marche quand même. Nath et Steve n'ont pas le même âge et pourtant ça marche, pareil avec Bucky et moi. Si t'avais le choix tu choisirais qui comme binôme? Me demande t'il soudainement. Je détourne le regard, j'aurais aimé être avec lui, mais je sais que je ne le suis pas, et ne le serait jamais, son binôme c'est Nath. "Hey... Alors?... Moi?" J'acquiesce seulement, il sourit. "J'aurais cru que ce serait Steve."

\- Pourquoi ça?

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu vénérais Cap. Ajoute t'il. Mon cœur raté un battement, pourquoi pense t'il ça?

\- Je le vénère pas.

\- Ah non?

\- Je... Je l'admire c'est différent. Me justifie ai-je.

\- D'accord. Me dit il simplement, mais je sens qu'il n'est pas vraiment satisfait de la réponse.

\- Quoi?

\- Rien. Fait-il et j'essaye de me justifier un peu plus.

\- C'est de l'admiration comme on aime un acteur, un groupe de musique. Je suis pas amoureux de lui. Finis-je par dire. Il me sourit en coin.

\- D'accord... Ah! Pile poil une place! Lance t'il alors que j'aperçois une montagne russe au loin.

\- C'est un parc d'attraction?

Clint sourit. "J'étais sûre que ça allait te plaire. C'est Luna Park. Bienvenue a Coney island. Bon, un petit tour de montagne russe ça te dit?"

\- Carrément! On sort de la voiture et on se dirige vers ce Park, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il pouvait y avoir un Park d'attraction dans les parages. On se rut aussitôt dans le manèges. Une montagne russe comme certains, puis on enchaine avec d'autres manèges. Je suis le plus heureux des mecs a ce moment là. On se ballade dans le parc, on fait les boutiques du Park. Il m'offre une barbe a papa. J'ai l'impression qu'il arrive a me cerner facilement. Serais-je un livre ouvert?

Après deux longues heures a se ballader, on se pose quelques part pour grignoter quelques chose.

Il y a plein de bonne choses a manger c'est le paradis ici. Je me fais plaisir et englouti tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Il me sort de ma rêverie à la fin du goûter.

\- Alors bouc a chuque, t'as encore faim?

J'explose de rire a ce surnom. "Pas vraiment."

\- Bon, quel endroit de New York voudrais-tu visiter? Me demande t'il.

\- Euh j'en sais rien.

\- Ne me dis pas la statue de la liberté, y'a tellement d'endroit bien plus beau. Ajoute t'il. Il est beau, serein, calme, prévenant, n'importe qui craquerait sur cet homme. Il est juste parfait.

\- J'en sais vraiment rien.

\- Je sais où on va aller. Me lance t'il soudainement alors qu'il se lève.

Je me lève également, un grand sourire aux lèvres. "Et bien je te fais confiance."

En sortant de la boutique, il attrape ma main, j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade rien qu'à ce geste. On retourne a la voiture.


	10. chapitre 10

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Centre des opérations spéciales

Chapitre 10

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

On roule peut-être une demie heure, puis il se gare a nouveau, je me demande où il m'emmène. A nouveau, il m'attrape la main. On marche silencieusement, puis je lui demande enfin où on va.

"On va où?"

\- Sur le pont de Brooklyn, c'est la plus vue de tout New York et c'est pas ton Héro de captain America qui dira le contraire.

\- Il aime cette vue?

\- Il aime cette vue, il aime ce pont, il aime ce quartier, il aime tout de Brooklyn. Il me sourit, je lui souris. J'ai le cœur qui palpite, je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis amoureux, à ce niveau je veux dire. Je me sens toujours bizarre quand je suis avec lui. Ou juste quand je l'ai au bout de fils. Il est vraiment particulier pour moi.

Sur le pont, j'essaye d'entamer la conversation, le silence, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, Wanda me l'a assez rapproché pour que j'avoue que je sois une pipelette.

\- Ton ex bosse toujours pour le Shield?

Clint me regarde de biais, puis rit. "Euh... Oui."

\- Et tu vas pas me dire c'est qui, c'est ça? Lui rétorque ai-je.

\- En cherchant un peu, tu le trouveras. M'avoue t'il et dans mon cerveau, je cherche désespérément, l'ex de mon homme parfait.

\- Je le connais?

\- Sûrement. Mais tu sais c'était pas sérieux alors t'as pas a t'en faire. Me dit-il pour le rassurer, ça m'appaise un peu, mais ça m'intrigue quand même.

\- D'accord. C'est super agréable de se ballader sur ce pont, il fait pas trop froid et Clint laisse sa main ancrée dans la mienne. C'est une journée idyllique. On est au trois quart du pont lorsque le silence ce revient permis nous. Je n'aime pas le silence alors j'entame la conversation a nouveau.

\- Natasha m'avait fait croire que tu avais des enfants. Dis-je seulement.

\- Ah oui... Sacrée Nath. Et bien non. J'en ai pas. Ça m'aurait pas déplu d'en avoir, mais c'est mieux comme ça. Et toi? Tu voudrais avoir des enfants. Me retourne t'il.

\- J'aime bien les gosses, de là à en avoir c'est autre chose. Dis-je en baissant les épaules. Je me sens trop jeune pour en avoir, et puis je suis gay, la question ne se pose pas.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour... Avec la bonne personne. Ajoute t'il soudainement. Je ne sais pas si ce message est subliminal, je lui répond en souriant seulement.

\- Scott a une petite fille.

\- Oui je sais. Il y a peu d'agent qui ont des enfants, c'est pas simple comme métier, toujours en vadrouille.

\- T'es parti combien de temps au maximum?

\- 5 mois, avec Nath, en Russie.

\- Tu dois connaître le pays par cœur.

\- Par cœur? Non, c'est grand, mais je dois dire que je connais bien Moscou.

\- T'aime bien la Russie?

\- Ça va, c'est un pays qui me plaît plutôt bien. Après c'est bien en mission, ou en vacance, mais pas pour y vivre.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a le plus manqué ?

\- Euh... Sérieusement, la douche chaude, dans l'hôtel où on était, l'eau était tiède. Après la Russie en hiver, c'est beau, mais on se les pèles. La bonne bouffe aussi. Les fast-food me manquaient. Les soda bourrés de sucre, les américains. La vie New Yorkaise ... J'aime New York, tout le monde se croisent et ne se jugent pas, il y a de tout ici.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai été étonné par toutes ses nationalités différentes, et personne ne m'a regardé de travers, même avec mes cheveux blancs.

\- Pourquoi tu les teins en blanc d'ailleurs?

\- Même à mon âge, j'ai déjà des cheveux blancs, je te jure, et puis je trouve ça sympa, ça me va plutôt bien non?

\- C'est vrai, ça te va plutôt bien...

\- Alors comme ça, roi aussi t'es un papy! Lance Clint en riant.

\- Hey non! C'est toi le papy.

\- Allez... On va aller se ballader un peu... Je ferais bien le Tussaud, mais pas sûre qu'il y ait de la place. Sinon, il y a la maison hantée ou escape game.

\- Un escape game?

\- Oui, t'en as déjà fais?

\- Non.

\- Et bien c'est l'occasion. En route.

On marche ensuite silencieusement sur ce pont que Captain adore tant. Et je comprends pour quelles raisons il l'aime autant. La vue est magnifique. Il y a beaucoup de touristes, mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'admirer la vue. On marche bien 45 minutes, puis on se dirige vers Broadway, je ne suis jamais allé par là, je n'ai pas visité beaucoup de chose a New York, et j'apprécie de me balader avec lui.

Clint me montre des tas de chose dans New York, puis on se retrouve a l'escape game. Apparemment c'est blindé, on est samedi, on continu a marcher sur Broadway, toujours main dans la main. "On va aller se poser a Washington square Park, je commence a être naze. On va prendre par Bleecker street."

J'acquiesce mais de toute façon je ne connais pas, ni cette rue, ni ce Park. Malgres que je sois sportif, je suis naze aussi. On a déjà bien marché a Coney island, on a traversé le pont de Brooklyn, puis ça fait déjà 30 minutes qu'on remonte Broadway. On tourne dans cette rue, puis dans une autre. J'aperçois le Park. On s'enfonce dans le park, puis on s'installe dans l'herbe.

\- Ça fait du bien de se poser. Lance Clint en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

\- A fond.

\- On a bien marché quand même.

\- C'est clair.

\- T'as fais du sport ce matin?

\- Nope... J'ai squatté mon lit. avouais-je.

\- Pas bien.

\- Je sais.

\- Je plaisante, profite de tes repos. On en fait assez je pense. Lache clint.

\- C'est Clair, mais non, je suis un fou de sport.

\- J'avais saisi. Moi aussi a ton âge j'étais fou de sport. Encore maintenant, mais je me fais vieux. ajoute t'il.

-T'es pas vieux.

Clint sourit seulement, on se tait un moment puis Clint reprend. "Tu faisais beaucoup de sport en Sokovie?"

\- Tout le temps j'étais dans un club de running. Je voulais faire sport étude, mais en Sokovie, y'a pas de section running, enfin du moins, pas près de chez moi.

\- Tu habitais où?

\- Près de zilina.

\- Je connais pas... Comment ça se fait que tu as atterit ici? Aux states, je veux dire.

\- Je sais pas, on voulait recommencer a zéro avec Wanda. Elle parlait l'anglais couramment, on s'est dit a quoi bon rester ici, autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

\- Et te voilà ici. Allongé sur la pelouse de Washington Square Park. Clint regarde sa montre. "J'ai réservé pour 20h, on a le temps."

\- Ok.

\- Profite...

\- Je profite.

Clint me regarde de biais. Je m'allonge sur l'herbe moi aussi. Je regarde le ciel. "Heureusement qu'il n'a pas plu, on serait trempé."

\- Oui, mais au moins, on est pas bousculé par des touristes c'est sûre. acquiesçe Clint.

\- C'est sure.

\- Après si tu veux aller quelques part tu me dis. Lance t'il

\- Non, on est bien là, t'as raison.

\- J'aurais dû t'emmener a MM's World.

\- Où ça?

\- MM's World, c'est une boutique près de Time square. Me lance t'il soudainement.

\- Sérieux?

Clint pouffe de rire. "Quel bouc a chucque."

\- Te moque paaaas.

\- Je me moque pas.

\- Si tu te moques de moi.

\- Mais non. Clint regarde a nouveau sa montre. "On a le temps d'y aller mais seulement si on y va en taxi, parce que c'est a 45 minutes à pieds. Et le resto est de l'autre côté, et je dois t'avouer que j'ai mal au pied."

\- Mais non, arrête, je suis pas un goulafe. .

\- Tu veux y aller? En taxi, on en a pour 15 minutes, et on a une demie heure pour aller au resto.

\- Bah... j'en sais rien.

\- Allez, en route... Dit Clint en se levant. "Allez lève toi." Insiste t'il.

J'attrape sa main puis nous sortons du Park, on grimpe aussitôt dans un taxi.

Arrivé a la boutique. Je suis sur le cul. Il y a tant de truc. J'achète des tas de bonbons. Des MM's "i love New York", d'autre avec des smiley. Un coffret de mixte au chocolat, un coffret a la cacahuete, des MM's noir et blanc. Et des lots de petits sachets, un peu plus pratique.

Clint achète une boîte de smiley également. On reste bien une petite demie heure dans la boutique, puis il est l'heure d'attraper un taxi pour aller dîner.

Dans le taxi, Clint entrelasse ses doigts aux miens. Il ne fait même pas attention au chauffeur, je devrais peut être écouter ma sœur et prendre les devants, mais je manque d'assurance pour l'embrasser devant le conducteur même s'il ne fait pas attention a nous.

Au bout de 25 minutes, on se retrouve a nouveau près du pont de Brooklyn. Le restaurant est somptueux, et classe, il m'avoue que le restaurant est français. Je n'ai jamais mangé français. Le serveur nous reçoit, et nous amène a notre table, une table ronde, une chandelle, c'est fabuleux. Clint propose qu'on prenne un apéro. On décide de prendre un kir royal, au champagne apparemment. C'est délicieux et très sucrée. "Enfin posé tranquillement, j'avais hâte de dîner au calme. Chez moi, enfin dans ma ville et en bonne compagnie." Lance Clint. Je rougis aussitôt et baisse les yeux. "Nath, et toute la clique sont sympa, mais parfois c'est bien d'être seul, enfin d'être qu'à deux."

\- Tu dinais avec Bucky en Russie. Lance ai-je seulement

\- C'est vrai, mais j'avais pas le choix, je préfère mille fois dîner avec toi. Ajoute encore Clint. Je souris à sa réflexion.

\- Je pensais que les autres te manquaient. Lui lance ai-je alors que nous finissons nos verres.

\- Ils me manquaient mais... J'avais tellement envie d'être seul avec toi. Et pas par téléphone. On a passé plus de temps l'ensemble aujourd'hui que ces cinq derniers mois. Souligne t'il.

\- C'est vrai. Affirme ai-je alors que le serveur nous apporte nos entrées.

\- Ma mission m'a jamais semblé aussi longue et courte à la fois. Le fait que tu m'appelles a intervalles régulières, ça me faisait des étapes. Tu sais parfois en mission, on se fait bouffer. La mission s'embourbe, et elle t'entraines avec. Ajoute Clint en grimaçant.

\- Tu t'es déjà fait bouffer par une mission? Lui demande ai-je.

\- Quelques unes. Mais tu t'en sortiras, ne t'inquiète pas. Lance t'il en posant sa main sur la mienne. Je souris tristement car je sens que certaines missions lui ont laissé des séquelles. On se tais un moment et mangeons silencieusement, au bout de quelques minutes, Clint reprend. "Les missions les plus dure sont les infiltrations. Tu dois tout oublier, qui tu es, ce que tu aimes, ce que tu détestes, tes convictions, tes préférences, tes amis... ta famille." Murmure t'il.

\- Tu as déjà trompé ta femme? Lui demande ai-je subitement avant de finir d'engloutir cette mini quiche lorraine. Clint se mord la lèvre, et je regrette d'avoir posé cette question indiscrète a présent. "T'es pas obligé de me répondre, c'était juste que... "

\- Je me suis embourbé, la mission s'est embourbée, je me suis perdu, j'ai trompé mon ex épouse. Je voudrais pas te faire peur mais quelques fois, il faut jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Tu te crées un personnage, et il évolue au fil de la mission... Clint se tait puis ajoute. "J'aurais pas dû te raconter tout ça."

\- Biensure que si. Dis-je pour le rassurer. Le serveur s'invite et débarrasse nos plats. Le silence règne a nouveau. Je sens que Clint est mal a l'aise. Aussitôt le serveur reparti il reprend.

\- Tu vas penser que je suis un conard. J'en suis pas fiers tu sais, et puis j'ai divorcé quelques temps après... Ajoute t'il.

\- C'était avec un mec? Lui demande ai je.

Clint acquesce seulement et je vois qu'il est dans l'embarras, je clos la conversation sur ce sujet et tente de repartir sur le sujet des missions. "C'était quoi ta première mission?"

\- Ma première mission? Allez chercher des fleurs pour Maria Hill, de la part de Fury... Je plaisante, ma première mission était de localiser une russe et de la ramener au Shield. L'informe t'il en souriant, je le doute de son identité.

\- Natasha? Demande ai je pour confirmer alors que nos tournedos, accompagné de pomme aux four arrivent.

Clint se tait et attend que le serveur reparte pour confirmer. "Exactement. "

\- Et donc t'as réussi a l'avoir? Lui demande ai je intrigué par cette histoire. Je le demande bien comment ils ont ou lire une amitié aussi forte que celle là.

\- Pas vraiment, elle a fait pire que mieux, et j'ai reçu l'ordre de l'exécuter. Mais j'ai échoué, enfin, j'y ai renoncé, ça l'a tellement bouleversé que je l'épargne qu'elle a complètement changé d'optique et a intégré le Shield de son plein gré. Affirme t'il fierement en souriant amplement.

\- Un mal pour un bien donc. Confirme ai je.

\- Exactement. Dit il seulement.

\- Et c'était quoi ta pire mission? Demande ai je ensuite.

\- Celle là je pense, recevoir un ordre d'exécution n'est pas là meilleure chose qui soit. Murmure t'il.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Centre des opérations spéciales

Chapitre final

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Je sens sa voix défaillir, je le sens mal, il reprend. "Bon, on va peut-être arrêté de parler de mission... Ça plombe un peu l'ambiance non? Alors? Comment est ton plat?" Demanda t'il ensuite.

\- Trop bon, j'avais jamais mangé de foie gras.

\- Heureusement que t'es sportif, parce que tu prendrais des kilos si t'en mangeais tous les jours.

\- Je crois que j'ai jamais dépassé les 80 kilos. Et encore c'est le max. En général je pèse entre 75 et 78 kilos. Affirme ai-je fièrement.

\- C'est parce que t'es jeune, attend que t'as mon âge tu verras. Profite s'en. Ajoute t'il en souriant. Je vois que son visage est moins crispé. Les opérations extérieures, doivent tous les bouffer.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, j'en profite. Dis-je ensuite en finissant ce succulent tournedos au foie gras.

\- Je suis sûre que tu aimes faire du sport a cause de la bouffe. Lance t'il en riant. Je l'accompagne.

\- Peut-être bien. Et toi tu faisais beaucoup de sport étant plus jeune? Lui demande ai-je.

\- J'aime le "étant plus jeune" au lieu de "étant jeune". Et oui, je faisais beaucoup de sport. Notamment du tir a l'arc et de la gymnastique. M'apprend t'il.

\- De la gymnastique, et bien dis donc. Tu es souple?

\- J'étais souple. Je le suis beaucoup moins maintenant, mais ça m'aide a esquiver les coups, notamment ceux de Nath. Ajoute t'il en riant.

\- La chance, j'ai dû mal a les esquiver moi! Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle prend un réel Plaisir de me mettre la pâtée. Ajoute ai-je en continuant de rire.

\- Elle adore nous maltraiter. C'est un truc de russe ça. Me dit il.

\- Ah oui? Dis-je surpris.

\- Hein? Non, j'en sais rien. Elle nous apprend a nous battre comme on lui a apprit, c'est tout. Elle t'a fait des misères ? Se moque t'il.

\- Grave, surtout quand je lui ai parlé de Candy, merci encore pour ça. Le serveur vient nous débarrasser et nous tend la carte des desserts.

\- Alors Sweety que vas tu prendre? Me demande t'il alors que je rougis a l'Entente de ce surnom face au serveur.

\- J'en sais rien, la carte est tellement étoffée. Tu me conseilles quoi? Lui demande ai-je en retour.

\- Un gourmand comme toi? J'ai aucunes idées. Se moque t'il.

\- C'est quoi crème brûlée au grand marnier? Demande aije.

\- Oh, c'est une crème dessert à la vanille, caramélisée au sucre roux et flambée avec du grand marnier, c'est une liqueur à base de Cognac et d'orange amère

\- Ça a l'air bon, je vais prendre ça moi. Dit soudainement Clint.

\- Je vais plutôt prendre une religieuse au chocolat, ça a l'air trop bon.

Le serveur prend note et repart, Clint m'attrape la main. "J'espère que je t'ai pas fait peur avec les missions et ce que ça engendre." Murmure t'il.

\- Un peu, mais ça va aller.

\- Si tu évites les missions longues, ça devrait aller, ce sont celles là qui sont les plus dangereuses. Affirme t'il. " Et ton binôme sera là, pour te maintenir dans le bon chemin. "

\- T'étais avec qui quand la mission s'est embourbée ? Lui demande ai-je.

\- Avec Steve. Répond t'il seulement sans approfondir.

\- Ah oui ? Et il n'a pas réussi a te maintenir dans le droit chemin?

\- C'était délicat. Ajoute t'il seulement, je sens vraiment que cette mission l'a achevée.

\- D'accord.

\- Crème brûlée au grand marnier et religieuse au chocolat. Lance le serveur en déposant la crème tout en versant le verre d'alcool sur la crème avant de la faire flambée devant nous.

\- Tu vas être ivre avec ça! Me moque ai-je.

\- Mais non! En plus j'ai le temps de décuver, on a tout le pont a traversé. Répond t'il.

\- C'est vrai. Le serveur repart, puis Clint me taquine un peu.

\- D'ailleurs si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui était un peu dedans la dernière fois non?

\- Ah... Non... ne parle pas de ça. Dis-je confus.

\- T'es tout mimi. Murmure t'il.

\- J'étais déchiré.

\- Tu savais plus ce que tu disais? Me demande t'il alors je me mord la lèvre nerveusement.

\- Euh... Je me souviens exactement de ce que je t'ai dis... Et j'étais sincère. Ajoute ai-je.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. J'étais sincère.

Nos regards se croisent et chacun de nous repensons aux phrases prononcées. Il était mon chouchou, j'étais le sien. On sent comme un parfum d'amour dans le restaurant, j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade alors que Clint me sourit tendrement. "Dégustons cette crème."

\- Tu me feras goûter.

Clint me fait un clin d'œil et nous dégustons nos desserts.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Ma main est a nouveau ancrée dans la sienne et nous remontons le pont tranquillement. "La vue est encore plus belle de nuit." Déclare t'il.

\- Je comprend pourquoi Cap aime cette vue, c'est magnifique. Répondis-je alors que je m'arrête et fait face a cette vue.

Clint se colle contre moi. Il passe ses bras autour de mon buste, puis me dépose un baiser sur le cou, j'en frissonne aussitôt. "Il faut savoir prendre le temps de s'arrêter et d'admirer les bonnes choses. On dirait que le temps s'est arrêté. J'ai toujours aimé New-York la nuit. Surtout à ces hauteurs ci. Ça me rappelle ma jeunesse, quand je passais mes nuits sur les toits."

\- Tu squattais les toits? Lui demande ai-je alors que je plaque mes bras sur les siens.

\- Oui... J'aimais la vue, j'aimais la solitude et je pouvais tirer a l'arc tranquillement. Me chuchote t'il a l'oreille.

\- Tu visais les gens? Lui demande ai-je.

\- Nooon... Je visais n'importe quoi, un panneau, une cheminée, un tuyau, n'importe quoi. Je me faisais des petits défis. Ajoute t'il en ricanant.

Je me retourne face à lui, il a toujours ses bras autour de moi, je passe les miens sur sa taille. Nos bouches sont à 10 centimètres l'une de l'autre, c'est le moment pour passer a l'acte, mais je n'ose toujours pas. "Tu m'apprendrais a tirer a l'arc?" Lui demande ai-je.

\- Quand tu veux. Me répond t'il.

\- Ça a l'air dément.

\- Dément? Je suis pas sur que se soit le mot approprié, c'est reposant, et ça demande beaucoup de concentration. Finit-il par dire alors qu'une sonnerie de téléphone nous sort de notre état. Clint se mord la lève, soupir, puis se détache de moi, avant de décrocher.

Je me retourne à nouveau vers la vue, et écoute Clint parler. " Oui... d'accord... Et les autres?... Ok... d'accord... On arrive... À toute." Il soupir longuement, puis m'enlace a nouveau. "Il va falloir qu'on rentre... On a un petit problème au QG."

\- D'accord... Je me retourne et on rejoint la voiture. Nos pas sont un peu plus pressés, nous sommes silencieux.

Ce fut seulement dans la voiture que Clint m'informe de ce qu'il se passe. "Le QG est attaqué, tu es en binôme avec Tony, Nath et lui nous attendent, à la guérite." Lance t'il d'un calme olympien.

\- On est attaqué?! Mon cœur bat la chamade, je pensais pas que ce genre de chose arriverai.

\- Ça arrive de temps en temps. Dit-il toujours aussi calme. Je comprend pas comment il peut garder son calme, moi j'en tremble de peur, Wanda.

\- Wanda!

\- Elle va bien. Tout le monde va bien pour l'instant mais... C'est tendu quand même. Dit-il ensuite en grimaçant.

Je tremble de peur, non pas d'affronter des assaillants, mais de perdre ma sœur, elle est tout pour moi. Je sens une main sur ma cuisse, je le regarde. "Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. Il peut rien nous arriver, pas maintenant."

\- Je l'espère. Il se gare près du QG, il m'attrape la main et nous courons jusqu'à la guérite. Natasha lui tend son arc ainsi qu'un carquois, muni de flèches, qu'il enfile, elle lui donne ensuite une arme de poing, Tony, m'en remets deux dans les mains. J'ai du mal à réaliser ce qu'il nous arrive.

\- Ça va aller petit? Demande Tony.

\- Où est ma sœur? Demande ai je.

\- Elle est avec Rhodey, ne t'inquiète pas. Répond Black widow.

\- C'est mon binôme, enfin c'était mon binôme, elle ne craint rien avec lui. Affirme mon nouveau binôme.

\- Allons-y! Tranche Natasha en attrapant le bras de Clint.

\- Attend! Clint se retourne et attrape ma nuque, ses lèvres s'approchent des miennes, il me donne enfin le baiser que j'attendais. Ce baiser est magique, vraiment magique, il est doux, emplit de tendresse et agrémenté d'amour. "Maintenant on peut mourir." Plaisante Clint avant de fuir en compagnie de son binôme.

**Fin**.

Je sais que la fin est un peu subite. Je ne savais pas comment clore cette fic. Et puis quoi de mieux pour la terminer sur ce baiser que Pietro attendait tant.

Bisous a vous.


End file.
